


It all comes tumbling down

by crescendoh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, child!Eren, teen!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendoh/pseuds/crescendoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>When Levi accepted to work part-time in an orphanage, it was mainly because the paid was great and Petra insisted that the kids there were adorable little buns.</p>
  <p>Levi knew Petra lied to him when he saw the same brown-haired brat trying to escape during nap time.</p>
  <p>“Eren, you have exactly five minutes to get back here and apologise before I’m picking you up.”</p>
  <p>Eren only climbed the grills faster.<br/></p>
</blockquote> <p>UPDATE 2018: Bonus added!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I had this in mind for a while now and I wanted to give a try :D  
> At first I just wanted to write a one-shot and go timeskip but then I thought it could be great to explore their relationship. Except for crack it's been a while since I wrote so don't hesitate and let me know what you think :)

“I won’t have to take care of angry emo teenagers?”

“You _are_ an angry emo teenager yourself,” the voice over the phone flatly said and Levi was really tempted to hang up but he knew Petra would only call again later, “On a more serious note it’ll be weird for teenagers to take care of others teenagers. We’ll only be looking after the children.”

“What possibly makes you think that I am suited for this job?”

It wasn’t that Levi hated children. As long as those dirty hands stayed away from him there was no problem. Still, he didn’t like them either.

“I know for a fact that you were looking for money,” Petra began, sighing to herself, “and you’re actually not that bad with children. I remember that you often had to take care of Mikasa when her parents were working late and it always went well.”

“That’s because Mikasa is a good, quiet and _clean_ brat.”

Levi didn’t know how but he was sure he just _heard_ Petra roll her eyes.

“The children here aren’t that bad, quite the contrary actually you might like them -or at least tolerate them. There’s only five of them but since it’s summer the employers are gone and we need help. It’s only four times a week and Mom will pay you.”

Levi sighed. It was true that he didn’t have anything to do during those holidays and earning some money could always be useful –and more productive than spending his time in front of his computer.

Petra took the short silence as a good sign.

“You can always try and if you want to quit then just do it. There’s no problem.”

“Don’t speak as if I’d just let you down like that,” the raven-haired boy sighed and didn’t miss the small laugh from the blonde, “Actually, I may use this job as an excuse to ditch Hange or my uncle. ”

Petra’s laugh only got louder.

“Since when did you need any excuse to ditch someone?”

“Watch it. I didn’t sign any contract yet.”

“But Leviii—“

Levi hanged up.

The teen got up from his armchair and tossed his phone on his bed. He still had the papers Petra handed to him the first time she spoke about it. That would be sufficient.

That night, when he explained the story to his mother she was overjoyed. Levi honestly didn’t know if he should have felt hurt when she mumbled something about her son finally being sociable though. On the other hand, His uncle who was always around for some reasons wasn’t pleased with the news. Kenny Ackerman wasn’t sure his nephew could take care of children. According to him Mikasa wasn’t much of an example as she was “an angel sent from above”.

Levi just shrugged and went back to his room.

Taking care of some brats couldn’t possibly be worse than spending his holidays with an uncle crazy about quality time.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The first thing Levi saw when he arrived at the orphanage was a butt.

The butt of a kid stuck between the gate grills and a pair of legs furiously waving to get free.

“No! I won’t die within those walls! I refuse to give up!!”

At that point the raven really wanted to go back _incognito_ but the firm hands grabbing his shoulder prevented him to do so.

“Leviii! I didn’t expect to see you that quickly!”

Petra’s sweet voice never sounded so nauseous to his ears.

The blonde opened the gate and they both stepped in. Levi never thought Petra would ignore a child but he was proven wrong when she crouched down in front of him. The kid instantly flinched and if the teary stares thrown at him were any indication, the kid definitely asked for help.

When he avoided his gaze though, he heard him gulp down loudly.

“Eren,” Petra’s sweet voice started, “what did we say about running away?”

Said Eren had long stopped waving. Any child would probably have avoided looking straight into the eyes of someone scolding them but Eren was not your common child. His vibrant green eyes bore into Petra’s brown pupils.

“If we stay inside, the titan will come and eat us! It’s just easier for him to get us if we stay in this prison!!”

“There’s no titan Eren.”

“There is! I saw it yesterday!!”

Levi heard Petra sigh and got closer.

“Should I carry him?”

“Please do so.”

The raven easily picked Eren and put him on his back. The display would have surely been cute if Eren hadn’t tried to bite him.

“No, leave me alone! I can’t trust a stranger! What if you are a shifter?!”

The male teenager glanced at Petra for any indication but she merely waved her hands. Either the kid watched too many cartoons or he was a rare specimen with a vivid imagination Hange would like to examine.

However, even Levi had his limits and the brat called Eren only pushed his buttons by kicking him and pulling his hair.

“Oi brat. Cut it or I’m going to eat you.”

That sentence was way more efficient than Levi though it would as Eren suddenly went still. Petra took note and lead them in her mom’s office. When she glanced at Eren though, the child was staring at Levi with wide open eyes, his mouth keep shut and his hands lightly shaking.

“I knew it… You are a shifter… A-And you will call your friends and eat me…”

Levi didn’t answer and it was enough for Eren to believe he was right.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Petra looked a lot like her mother.

Mrs Ral was a petite woman with the same strawberry blonde hair as her daughter, though her hair was tied in a bun. Her eyes, even if they had a similar shape, were a soft blue. Levi didn’t doubt that that sweet smile of her could also quickly turn in a devilish one when she was angry.

Eren was left with Petra when the raven entered her mother’s office. Levi carefully read the rules and any other paper she handed him –at least it looked like he was. There was nothing surprising among them. Basically, Levi would work as a part-timer four times a week. Just like Petra told him, he would only take care of the children; the teenagers were taken care of by another group of adults.

The rules were mostly common sense for the raven –though he doubted that his uncle would have applied them if those weren’t written. It was forbidden to question the children about why then ended up there, to hit or threaten them, and so on.

Well, Levi had actually broken the last one but it was for a good cause.

He signed the papers and shook hands with Mrs Ral before rejoicing her daughter in the kids’ playroom.

Levi quickly spotted the door with the big colourful sign.

The children were seated in an circle on a bright yellow carpet and listened carefully to whatever story Petra was telling them. Levi waited for her to finish and leaned on the wall. His eyes darted from a child to another but that didn’t last long as Petra called him over. Next thing he sat next to her.

“Everyone, this is Levi and he will be helping me from now on. Say hello to him.”

“Helloo Leviii.”

Levi awkwardly nodded. Such a display of smiles missing teeth was not something he was used to. The children kept looking at him and now he wondered if he had done anything wrong. Petra gently patted his back before she clapped her hands.

“Do you have any question for him?”

A boy with short blond hair raised his hand.

“Yes Reiner?”

“Are you strong?”

The question startled both teenagers. The kid known as Reiner went on.

“I need to know if you’re strong enough to protect us.” The serious stare that followed only made it look like a sentence from a movie but Levi’s stare didn’t waver. It deepened.

“… I can break an apple with my hand.”

Now if they were in a movie the focus would have changed on Reiner’s widened eyes. He looked at Levi as if he was pondering whether he was lying or not but ended up humming in satisfaction. The taller raven-haired boy next to him only shook more though. It didn’t look like he would get used to Levi, a stranger, quickly.

Another hand was raised and this time it was a girl with piggy-tails wearing an orange dress.

“Yes Mina?”

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

Levi didn’t miss how Petra’s smile turned into a smirk in a split of second.

“I don’t.”

Mina seemed pleased with that answer and smiled brightly.

“He doesn’t have time for that, he has to protect us!” Reiner exclaimed.

“Well big brother can protect me whenever he wants!” Mina said with dreamy eyes.

The young boy only looked at his friend like she just grew a second head but added no more.

“It’s your first day and you’re already attractive young girls.”

“Give me a break.”

She smiled at the children.

“Now, I’d like you to introduce yourself to our new leader.” Her voice was cheerful and the children instantly got fired up. “Afterwards, we’ll eat the cake everyone has been waiting for!” More cheers.

Petra got in order and the first to start was the tall raven-haired boy who was sitting between she and Reiner. He was silent for a moment but Reiner probed him to talk by gently –or not- poking his side.

“I-I’m Bertold…” the child looked warily at Levi “I’m nine…”.

The kid was obviously not feeling at ease so Petra took the lead.

“He’s a shy but really mature boy,” she said looking at Levi, before returning her attention to Berthold, “Are you alright with sharing your nickname with Levi?”

Bertold whose eyes had been glued on the floor nodded and looked at him.

“You can call me Bert if you want…”

Levi nodded. The next one to speak was Reiner who, for some reasons, decided to get up.

“I’m Reiner,” the blond said with a proud smile, “Bert is my best friend. When I’m older I want to be a warrior so I can protect the people I care for!”

That boy was beaming with energy and it didn’t bother Levi, quite the contrary actually.

“Then you’d better work hard.”

“Yes!”

Reiner suddenly bowed before sitting down.

His speech seemed to have inspired the others and the next child got up too. This time it was a girl with blond hair. She was rather short and wore a grey hoodie which reached her knees. For some reasons, the way her icy blue eyes stared at him reminded Levi of his younger cousin Mikasa.

“Annie Leonhart, I like to draw and read.”

She sat down as soon as she finished and no one dared a question.

The girl Levi remembered as Mina got up in turn and reintroduced herself. Mina liked to bake and draw as well. Apparently she often helped Petra with the cake and dragged Annie with her.

Levi didn’t understand the constant blushing thought.

Finally, it was the last child’s turn. The one who had avoided Levi’s gaze ever since he came and the one who was stuck between the grills moments ago. Those brown hair looked as messy as earlier but those big green eyes only promised an energetic -if not epic- introduction.

“My name is Eren,” he got up, looking at Levi then Reiner who smirked, “I’m Reiner’s apprentice and my goal is to kill all the titans!” His fists were clutched, his brows furrowed, and for some reasons Levi thought the kid needed to go to the bathroom.

Eren’s serious expression turned into a goofy smile as he was now gazing at Petra.

“And I love Petra’s cakes!”

“It looks like someone wants an extra part.”

The five children cheered and everyone got up. The strawberry blonde got the message and lead the way.

Levi thought the dining-hall would look pretty plain but he was soon proven wrong. Except for the wooden tables, it was actually pretty colourful. The room wasn’t particularly wide –maybe the teenagers ate somewhere else?- but it was clean enough for him. Many flowers vases were displayed on the counter and Levi could see here and there some toys the children would forget on their way.

After rinsing their hands, the children waited on their chairs and talked about god knows what while the raven and Petra cut the cake. A strawberry one. That didn’t surprise Levi much as he knew his friend’s love for these.

“So what do you think about the children?”

“They seem alright.”

Petra smiled and handed another plate to him.

“I think they’ll like you. They barely see anyone beside me or the other employers.”

“You make it sound as if I’m a rare specimen.” Levi scoffed.

“Aren’t you?”

Levi ignored her and placed the plates in front of the children who instantly cheered loudly once again. They ate as soon as Petra sat down. Mina and Annie looked really pleased –even though it wasn’t obvious on the blonde’s face but she made the same expression as Mikasa when she was happy. Bert was eating quietly near Reiner who kept complimenting Petra. Eren who was seated next to Levi on the other hand was a messy and quick eater. Whipped cream was all over the brunet’s face.

“Don’t eat so quickly Eren, nobody’s going to steal your food.”

The brunet looked offended but slowed down anyway. Levi then handed him a handkerchief.

“Here, use this. There’s food all over your face.”

“… thank you.”

Eren took it and quickly wiped the dirt on his face. He gave back the used tissue to Levi who –after mentally cursing- let it on his empty plate. The raven then fell Eren’s hand clutching on his shirt and turned around.

“I’m sorry for earlier, you’re too kind to be a titan or a shifter!”

“Oh… it’s alright kid.”

Eren crossed his arms and hummed to himself.

“You’re too short to be one anyway!”

Levi wasn’t sure he liked that brat anymore.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but here comes chapter two!
> 
> I have been studying for my exams but I'm glad I've been able to make it in time. Because of this, the next update will take some time.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and commenting on the first chapter, it really made my day <3 You guys are so sweet haha. I hope you'll also enjoy this chapter :)

Every morning, the children ate together in the dining-room. Since it was summer holidays they didn’t have to wake up at a specific hour; Eren for instance would often sleep till 10am while Annie and Mina would already be awake around 9am. The adults would sometimes buy pastries for them but what they wanted to eat for breakfast was up to them; there were always corn flakes, bread and many different marmalades, fruits and so on.

In Eren’s case, he liked to start his morning with pancakes.

Now, you may be wondering how the nine-year-old child would get those. Could he cook for himself? Sadly the answer was no but heavens –and Berthold who happened to walk by- know he tried. Would he ask someone to cook then? Well, there was a bit of that.

To get those delicious pancakes, Eren had to go against the rules.

While everyone thought Eren would be sleeping, he was actually going upstairs. The first floor was for the employers and ‘visitors’ that’s how he and the four other children called them. The first floor was for the children and the second floor was where Eren’s secret stood.

The brunet carefully watched his surrounding and when he was sure no one was here, he ran in front of the kitchen of the second floor. The first step was complete, now he had to use the special knock. He knocked loudly twice on the door and after waiting exactly five seconds three lighter knocks were heard.

It didn’t take long for a feminine voice to come through the door.

“Password?”

“All hail Isa! Farlan su—“

“Really Isabel? That’s the password you came up with?”

A giggle was heard and the door opened. A red-haired girl was smiling down at Eren and gently ruffled his hair. The blonde guy leaning near the window only sighed but smiled when he saw the kid.

“Nice Eren! You actually remembered the password, that’s great! We were waiting for you.”

“Are the pancakes ready??” Eren was practically beaming and Isabel swore for a second that she saw puppy ears on his head.

“Of course they are!” she placed her hands on her hips, “and today I put more sugar inside. It’s a special treat just for you!”

The fact that Eren cheered and that Isabel looked really proud only worried the poor Farlan more.

“You two sure get easily hyped.”

The two green-eyed brats shrugged and served themselves on the table. If Eren was excited before, he was ecstatic now. The pancakes were here; that was way more important!

Eating with them was Eren’s secret. One day he ran into Isabel cooking those and ever since then, he would eat pancakes with she and Farlan. What the brunet didn’t know though was that he wasn’t an actual rebel and that he didn’t have to be so cautious when coming to their floor; many employers had long spotted the energetic kid hiding behind the plant -especially since Eren would drag his plastic sword on the floor.

Isabel and Farlan just couldn’t say no to the kid who thought he had fought for himself and just made up those secrets codes for him. After all, everyone knew it; Eren Yeager resented living in a cage and was determined to make a change.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Levi was required to come to the orphanage at 10am. Everything was as Petra said; Levi didn’t have to play with the children but to keep a watch on them. Except for Eren who was probably dreaming about killing titans, everyone was reunited in the play-room. It was the same room as yesterday with the bright yellow carpet. The room actually looked like a classroom for kids with its big blackboard and drawings hanged on the walls.

Near the window stood a small bookshelf and Levi could see Annie sitting on a plastic pink chair. She was wearing the same hoodie and seemed really deep into her book. She almost looked like an adult. However, Levi quickly noticed that the book she was holding was ‘Where’s Waldo’ and soon understand why her brows were so furrowed now.

Next to her on a lilac chair was Mina who hummed as she was drawing what Levi thought was a garden full of flowers. The boys, Reiner and Bertold were carefully watching the TV. Actually the teenager wasn’t sure if they were watching or carefully studying the cartoons. Those two pairs of eyes were fixated on the monster’s moves.

“Levi take this!”

A box full of toys suddenly found its way in the raven arms. It was pretty heavy!

The raven placed it on the table and Petra soon came back with another one.

“It’s all for the children,” she said catching her breathe, “some have their names on it so help me sort everything out please.”

Levi wasn’t a slightly bit surprised when he saw that almost all the plastic swords were for Eren. His eyes narrowed a little.

“Are those clean?”

Petra rolled her eyes so hard Levi thought they would drop out.

“Of course Levi, we wouldn’t give them to the kids otherwise!”

Levi seemed doubtful. Petra pouted.

“… They’d be dirty once they got their hands on it...”

That’s what he thought.

After checking what must have been the fifth doll by now, he noticed a name he had not hear of.

“Rico…?”

Petra gently took the doll, her voice dropped so the children wouldn’t hear them.

“She left two weeks ago. Some relatives on her father’s side were living too far away to pick her up right away,” she explained, her voice soft and melancholic, “She didn’t talk much and often keep to herself. I thought a doll would make a good companion for her.”

The ginger-haired girl placed the soft doll on the corner of the table.

“I’m glad she doesn’t need it anymore.”

Petra resumed sorting the toys in silence. Levi didn’t add anything. He knew Petra was a rather sensible person which is why he could totally see why his friend would feel happy, yet sad at the same time.

“… The toys will soon get dirty with the kids so don’t add your tears on top of it.”

“I’m not crying!”

The hiccups that followed fooled no one.

“If it’s because of dust I demand gloves.”

The raven didn’t let his friend answer and headed straight to the kitchen. The door abruptly opened in front of him and he stepped in his track. Eren Yeager just made his appearance and didn’t seem alarmed that he nearly slammed the door right into Levi’s face. Those green eyes just looked at him in awe but the sharp voice of Reiner soon redirected their attention to him.

“SEID IHR DAS ESSEN?”

“NEIN! WIR SIND DIE JÄGER!“

Eren ran past him and as the brunet did an awkward salute to Reiner and Bert, the thought that he may miss those cheeky brats crossed Levi’s mind.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Good salute Cadet but it is a pity you missed today’s training!”

“I’m sorry Sir, I will make sure it is the last time!”

Reiner smirked and crossed his arm.

“You are forgiven for today Cadet! But repeat this mistake and there won’t be any next times!”

“Thanks Sir!”

Eren saluted both Reiner and Berthold again and went near the bookshelf. The brunet retrieved his own book from it and stood on a green chair with a pencil in his hands.

Earlier when he talked to Isabel and Farlan about Levi, he shared with them his doubts. Levi didn’t look menacing –he was too short for that- but Eren couldn’t help feeling uneasy. For some reasons he knew he couldn’t underestimate him, it would be a beginner’s mistake after all!

Farlan had suggested him to keep a diary. It was the same as training with Reiner; they would observe their prey and took notes on their every movement. That way, if Levi went bad, Eren would know his weaknesses!

_“Farlan is really clever.”_

Eren was about to write but a dark thought crossed his mind; what if Levi found the book? He would know Eren was watching him and then he’ll be careful around him! The brunet couldn’t take this risk. Biting his thumbs, he started to think. He needed a solution quickly!!

And then, as he repeated his salute with Reiner and Bertold in his head, it became crystal clear.

_„Levi mag keinen Schmutz.“_

“Levi doesn’t like dirt?“

Eren almost jumped from his chair when he saw Annie looking over his shoulder. Despite the question, it sounded more to him as if she was stating something.

“You understand German?”

The blonde shrugged and put her hands back in her pockets.

“Ein bisschen.”

“I’m trying to gather information about Levi… He doesn’t speak much…” the boy said, looking at the door.

“It’s only the second day. And he doesn’t look like the talkative type.” Annie sat back in her chair. “Wouldn’t it be weird if he was like Petra?”

As if on cue, Eren’s brain pictured the thought.

In a flowery pink background, he could see a happy living Levi with a bright smile, relaxed brows and colourful clothes.

_“Hey kids, guess who brought a chocolate cake? I made it myself especially for you!”_

_“How about we sing something together?”_

_“Come here Eren! You can sit on my lap for today but don’t tell the others alright? It’ll be our little secret!”_

“Oi brat… What are you doing…?”

As soon as Levi came back from the kitchen with his pair of gloves, Eren ran to him and stuck to his knee. The brunet looked like he was sobbing but kept his head hidden into Levi’s jean.

_“Maybe he’s doing us a favour by being grumpy, because a happy Levi definitely is a scary Levi!”_

_“Don’t underestimate the adults, Eren.”_

The brunet stuck even closer to Levi and the latter’s alarm mode went on when he saw the snot on the kid’s nose. Levi tried kicking his legs in the air but Eren wouldn’t budge, it was as if the brat was a panda and Levi’s leg became his personal bamboo stick.

After a good five minutes, Eren raised his head and met Levi’s grey pupils.

“Please Levi… Don’t wear that yellow polka dots shirt…”

Levi didn’t know what he was supposed to answer or if he was being insulted.

“It wouldn’t suit you at all…”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After giving the toys to the children and promising Eren that he would never wear colourful clothes in front of him, the brunet finally calmed down. Any sadness had now been replaced by glee as Eren was fighting Reiner and Bert with his new plastic sword. The three of them were running in the room, constantly hiding behind the shelves or blackboard. Annie and Mina had received a giant puzzle and were already half-way through it. Petra had decided to give them only one toy at once and put the rest in a box. Since Levi didn’t have anything better to do he went through the toys and his hands landed on a chiffon doll.

“Doesn’t it look like Mikasa?”

Levi cocked an eyebrow.

“Just because it’s wearing a red scarf doesn’t mea—“

“But it has long black hair just like her!” Petra insisted.

“Who’s Mikasaaa?”

Both teenagers looked down to see Mina’s eyes filled with curiosity. The little girl was smiling but for some reasons it reminded Levi of the not-so-happy smile Petra would sometimes display in front of Auruo.

Petra crouched down and placed both her hands on the little girl’s shoulders.

“Don’t say this to anyone Mina but Mikasa is actually Levi’s secret girlfriend!”

“Petra I’m going to ki—“

“But he said he didn’t have a girlfriend!” Mina’s voice raised a little and the others children stopped to look at what was happening. Shaking a little, she looked at Levi once more. “Why did you lie??”

Levi sighed.

Looks like Hange wouldn’t be the first one dying by his hands .

“Petra was _joking_.” The way he barred his teeth was enough of a signal for Petra to run away, and she did so by hiding behind two blushing Reiner and Berthold. “Mikasa is my little cousin, she’s around your age.”

“So she’s not Levi’s girlfriend?”

Levi sure wasn’t going to tell her that the usual “I will marry daddy when I’m older” had turned into “I will marry Levi” in his cousin’s case. His uncle still couldn’t get over it and was rather bitter about it.

“She’s not. Now go back to Annie, she must be lonely since you left her with no notice.”

Embarrassment could be read all over Mina’s face and she soon ran to her friend. Annie didn’t look a bit least bothered but a little smile tugged on her lips when she saw her friend coming back.

“Now Petr—“

“Leviii is your cousin strong?”

Now it was Eren who looked at him in awe.

What was the deal with these kids and strength? Before the raven could answer though, Reiner and Berthold ran to them.

“What are you saying Eren? There’s no way a girl—“

Reiner caught the way Annie was glaring at him and gulped loudly twice. The blonde cleared his throat and went on as if nothing happened.

“We’re not going to let girls get hurt on the battlefield!”

Levi didn’t know how but he was certain he heard Annie crack her knuckles.

“But Levi is strong! So maybe his cousin is strong too??”

Reiner seemed to ponder those thoughts and three pairs of eyes were now once again directed at Levi, waiting for him to either agree or disagree with the statement.

_“Why me.”_

“Well, Mikasa is not weak—“

“It doesn’t sound like she’s strong either.” Eren bluntly said.

“But,” and Levi had to restrain himself for making comments on Eren’s habit of interrupting people, “she has a special ability.”

At that, the trio let out amazed noises and looked expectantly at Levi to finish his sentence.

“She can make you cry just by staring at you.”

When no one reacted, Levi thought that their interest went away. Maybe he should have picked something cooler but it was the first thing he came up with; Mikasa actually had very judgemental looking eyes and Levi still couldn’t forget how she looked, or rather judged him when he wore his special cleaning outfit when the time to dust had come.

Berthold who had still not spoken suddenly opened his mouth.

“S-She has… the same skill as Annie…”

“I thought it was a legend… R-Reiner, she’s a chosen one!”

Reiner who had stayed silent abruptly crossed his arms and looked straight at Levi.

“Levi! We need to meet her! She could save humanity!!”

…

…

…

…

_“No way.”_

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After finishing studying I just needed to get this out of my head xD  
> For those who didn't know, you'll realise soon enough that I'm a sucker for platonic rivamika :')  
> I was too lazy to check myself after writing so there's probably grammars mistakes and co lurking but I'll correct it as soon as possible

Levi couldn’t believe that the worse had yet to come.

Thanks to Petra discretely changing the topic the boys stopped asking him about Mikasa. Only Eren was left disappointed but his pout soon turned into a devilish grin when Petra handed him a box.

A box which will be known as Levi’s feared nightmare later on, not that he knew at that point.

At first, He didn’t note the sudden change of heart. It was actually quite a good think that Eren had let him alone without making a fuss. The brown-haired brat and the other children were more interested in the content of that wooden box.

Those little devils encircling should have been enough of a warning but Levi blamed it on being tired.

Mina was the first to attack. She was rather clingy with him and would often follow him like a lost puppy so the raven didn’t get suspicious when she tackled his knee.

However, when Annie got his other knee, Levi knew something was up.

The teen was pushed on his back. As soon as he was on the ground, Mina secured his knees with Bertold while Annie and Reiner had ran up to keep his hands from moving. Eren then slowly walked to him, the same grin plastered on his face as he sat on Levi’s torso, slowly lifting his weapon to his face.

“See you in hell.”

“What the—“

Eren emptied the content of his water gun in a matter of seconds.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After that, Petra had –unfortunately- stopped Levi from avenging himself –but the raven swore to get revenge. The blonde tried to get him to take off his shirt but Levi had seen enough devilish grins for the day so he knew better than to accept. The rest of the afternoon was spent watching the little devils playing with their guns and ask for ice-creams.

To sum it up, that day had been very tiring for Levi. He was thankful that his uncle was nowhere in sign when he got home though; that old geezer would have probably taken this ‘attack’ as a warning and do god-knows-what preventive measures. His mother on the other hand greeted him as usual before he disappeared in his room.

That was his plan for tonight but a certain raven-haired girl was preventing him from going upstairs.

Levi didn’t need to turn around to know who was behind him, nor did he flinch when that person successfully jumped with her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist.

Well, she would have certainly struggled a little bit if Levi didn’t crouch down and offer his arms as a support but it's not like she would have failed anyway. Not after doing it so many times before.

“Looks like you found Mikasa! We were playing hide and seek before you came.”

“More like she was the one who found me,” Levi says, going to the kitchen as he knew Mikasa would pinch him if he tried to get upstairs, “I’ll make tea.”

“Black tea,” Mikasa added as she rested her face on his shoulder while Kuchel’s eyes softened at the view, “With honey.”

“It’ll be ice-cream for you. You won’t be able to sleep otherwise.”

Mikasa didn’t answer but Levi knew she was pouting when his mom let out a squeal; his cousin’s grumpy face always had that effect on the Ackerman’s adults.

When they reached the kitchen, Mikasa jumped on the floor and sat at the table. After a few minutes, his tea was ready and he retrieved a raspberry sorbet for Mikasa. As she dug in, Levi definitely recognises the same expression Annie made earlier.

“Auntie said you worked now. Is that true?”

“Yes, but I’m not going to leave home or whatever if that’s wat you’re asking,” Levi took a sip, “it’s just during this summer.”

“I wanted to spend time with you. I’m staying two days this time.” The teenager didn’t miss how his cousin’s voice dropped a little.

“Another business trip?”

She nodded and when her eyes turned into that sad puppy face Levi knew he lost. He didn’t think twice when he grabbed his phone; Kenny had taught him long ago that family was important and it must have been one of the only times that his uncle said something reasonable.

“Hey Petra it’s me. Listen, it’s about Mikasa—“

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Levi’s third day happened to be a Thursday. Why was it that holidays seemed to mess up his inner calendar? Anyway, after breakfast, he and Mikasa got going.

The teenager didn’t thought Petra would accept so enthusiastically –he didn’t see why she would have refused either though. Mikasa wasn’t particularly thrilled at first but the idea of spending time with her dear cousin and Petra slowly kicked out the anxiety of meeting other children.

Levi stopped in front of the infamous play-room and crouched down to Mikasa’s level.

“I know it’s my workplace but I insist,” Levi placed both his hands on her shoulders, “if one of them try anything funny, especially that brown haired-brat named Eren, you know what to do.”

The child’s pupils stared into his.

“Falcon punch. And German suplex if it goes really wild.”

Levi was silent.

“Well, I thought you could just call me or Petra but I guess that will do too.”

Mikasa smiled proudly and Levi couldn’t help but gently ruffle her hair. When they opened the door Petra was the first to run to them.

“Hi there Mikasa! You’re as cute as ever!”

Mikasa blushed a little and greeted the blonde back. Soon, the other children came up to them, each of them looking cautiously at the raven-haired girl.

Annie wore the same emotionless expression, Mina seemed to register every single details she could while Reiner and Bert looked warily at her, mumbling something about her special ability. When Levi wondered where Eren was, well…

The brat greeted him with another shoot of his gun.

“You let your guard down again today!

Levi cursed internally and took off his shirt this time. Exactly six things happened right after:

  1. Annie looked the same as ever but no one could miss the way she studied his toned body.

  2. Mina had long stopped staring at Mikasa in favour of Levi’s abs.

  3. Eren’s eyes sparkled –Levi really didn’t want to know why.

  4. Reiner and Bert’s eyes widened comically like in cartoons where the characters were surprised.

  5. Petra took pictures. Lots of them. And maybe a video too.

  6. Mikasa nodded proudly.




The raven thought that clearing his voice would break the awkward silence but it’s only when Petra finished sending the pictures to Hange that she managed to catch everyone’s attention.

“Everyone, today and the day after Mikasa will be staying with us. She’s Levi’s little cousin so don’t piss her off,” Petra turned to Eren, “or he will eat you alive.”

“I can defend myself.” Mikasa interjected, visibly hurt by the statement.

“It’s good that you’re confident but girls—“

Mikasa stared intensely at Reiner, her eyes holding a sinister promise if he dared to continue on this path.

“I-I’m sorry…”

“What a scary power…” Bertold added.

“She’s strong enough to wear the red scarf!”

Eren ran close to Mikasa and messily wrapped a long red scarf on her small frame. The two others boys hummed in approval. Eren then glanced at Annie who went in front of Mikasa. Both girls stared at each other. No words. Only eye-contact. The room seemed so small all of sudden as no one dared to move, every pairs of eyes focused on the raven and the blonde.

After a good five minutes, Annie nodded.

“She’s brave enough.”

Levi glanced at Petra for any indication but she was as lost as him.

“As the first warrior, I will now acknowledge your new title.” Reiner said, his arms crossed.

 _“Doesn’t she get a say in this?”_ Levi would never understand those children’s logic.

“Wait!”

Mina stepped forwards, her eyes determined as her next words surprised her comrades.

“I will challenge her. I want to make sure she deserves that title.”

“Her ability is already good though… Do we really need this?” Bert glanced at his friends.

“It could be interesting,” Annie says with a small smirk, “Maybe we could learn more about her by judging her skills.”

“I want to see what she’s capable of!”

“I guess there’s no reason to cancel the challenge then,” Reiner turned to Mikasa, “unless she refuses herself.”

“Bring it on,” Mikasa answered with the same determination, “what will it be?”

“Water guns. The first one to get hit by water lose.”

Mina glanced at Eren and the brat understood his duty; he went to the table he let the wooden box on and retrieve two guns. Now all he had to do was refill them.

“Let’s take it outside. Petra cleaned the room yesterday.”

The children went outside while both teenagers slowly registered what happened.

They glanced at each other.

“Well… at least she’s being considerate?”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“You can hide anywhere you want; behind the trees, tables, chairs, whatever. In order not to get this fighting dragged on for long though, you aren’t allowed to reload. Keep that in mind!”

Both girl nodded and Eren announced the start of the battle.

Mina shoot as soon as it started but was surprised by Mikasa’s quick reflexes; she dropped to the ground, pointing her gun at her opponent. Before she could shoot though Mina used a forgotten book on the table as a shield and ran behind a tree.

“You know what it looks like to me Levi?”

“I don’t want to know.”

“Two girls fighting for a guy.”

Levi glared while Petra smiled as usual. The two of them were watching the duel from afar, the three boys being a little too loud to Levi’s linking. Even Annie joined them.

“She’s strong.” Annie said out loud, her browns furrowed as she watched Mikasa’s every moves.

Levi and Petra watched as both girls had disappeared from their views. Mina was still hiding behind the tree but Mikasa…

Mikasa was nowhere to be seen.

She could be behind the bushes, below the table maybe, no one knew. Even Eren who had been watching it with great enthusiasm had missed where Mikasa was and looked everywhere around in search of her.

“Do you think it’ll last long?”

Levi’s eyes narrowed as he spotted Mikasa creeping closer behind Mina with her scarf in hand.

“No, it’ll end now.”

“I’ll bring the juice then.”

With those words, Petra disappeared in the kitchen.

Mikasa threw a small rock and called out Mina’s name, the latter instantly put the book in front of her as a shield but it was a trap: Mikasa then threw her large red scarf and ran in front of her opponent.

“It’s over.”

However, water didn’t fall on Mina’s head.

Levi noticed it earlier when Petra asked him how it would end; she had been very careful getting away from his sigh during the climax but he had spotted her when she took the same path as Mikasa.

Annie had jumped from her spot to prevent Mina from being touched.

She was the one who had lost.

“It’s Mikasa’s win.” Reiner announced as he got closer.

Eren cheered, throwing his hands in the air as he and Bert recounted Mikasa’s glorious plan.

Mina on the other hand looked at the ground, hot tears threatening to fall from her brown eyes. Annie wiped the dirt off her clothes and helped her friend getting up, no bothering to clean up her own clothes.

“You knew you would lose but you still went at it,” she said, holding her friend’s hand both for support and out of kindness, “You’re really foolish.”

She could feel Mina’s hand trembling slightly and the hiccups shyly going out her mouth.

“But it’s alright,” the blonde said as she looked up the sky, squeezing her hand a little harder, ”You can be as foolish as you want because this time, I will protect you.”

This sentence which was supposed to ease the girl only made her cry harder. Annie let out an uncharacteristic smile as her friend sobbed in her arms.

“That’s right,” Bert said, as he watched his friends from his spot as a spectator, “This time, the warriors are united to protect everyone!”

“Wow Bert I didn’t know you could get so fired up!” Eren exclaimed with the same enthusiasm.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know yet Cadet,” Reiner came up along with Mikasa, “And that’s why you should pay more attention to your lessons!”

“Yes Sir,” Eren turned excitedly at Mikasa “You were so cool back there! Could you teach me those techniques??”

Mikasa blushed in embarrassment. She nodded slightly as Eren threw his hands in the air once again for another happy dance.

When Petra came back with a trail of orange juice, all the kids cheered and they ended up spending the afternoon as simply as that, recounting the fierce battle of the girls and telling each other stories of brave soldiers. Mina didn’t leave Annie’s side but they both greeted Mikasa who came to sit next to them. Mina accepted her defeat but Levi’s cousin expressed her desire to battle against Annie one day. The blonde took the challenge but they both agreed that they needed some practice before the fateful day. Pleased with that answer, Mikasa then went back next to Levi.

“Did you have fun?”

Mikasa smiled brightly.

“Everyone is nice, it was great.”

“I’m glad then.”

The peaceful silence was broken by cough of a certain brat. From their seats, it looked like Eren had been eating a little too quickly.

Something clicked in Levi's mind.

“Mikasa, is there any water left in your gun?”

The little girl nodded and handed him the plastic gun. She looked warily at her cousin wondering why he kept his hand hidden behind his back as he made his way near Eren.

“Lev—?“

A splash of water greeted Eren’s face and as his surprised expression turned into a cocky grin, there was only one thing Levi could say.

“Too bad you let your guard down.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No beta reader as always.  
> Short chapter is short sorry ;; Chapter 5 will being where chapter 4 left!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo... how are you all?
> 
> I'm sorry I didn't update earlier T.T Following my last author's notes, I actually had to retake some exams and I was really anxious about it. I think the last chapter was published before those dreadful weeks started ugh. Afterwards, I got my results (positive by the way yay) and I just wanted to enjoy what holidays remained TwT Then uni restarted and I just... kind of forced myself to work in order not to make the same mistakes. The beginning of september was really full of events for me and I must confess that I wasn't particularly inspired to write.
> 
> Anyway!
> 
> I'll try to update as soon as I can but I want you guys to know that it'll not be as regular as before. I'm not dropping it though but I don't want to write rush myself either. I hope you'll understand.
> 
> Now back to the chapter, chapter 4 is actually kind of like a part one, chapter five will begin from where chapter 4 left :D I already have something planned but I have to give it more thought. As for the story in general, I know have pictured how it is going to end (angst my old friend). The only thing left now is what I want to write about before the final chapter. I still have some characters to introduce and matters to explain but I don't want to drag this fic forever (and I'm pretty sure you guys don't want it either).
> 
> So that's it for now! I didn't expect to write so much in my author's note xD As always, let me know what you think and we'll see each other for the next chapter :D

No matter what could happen, Mikasa was the kind of child able to always remain strong. Her composure was rare among children her age; after all not many children could bear seeing a cake flying to the ground without letting a gasp – Heaven knows that even adult would cringe.

However, during her second day at the orphanage, a challenge arose and Mikasa lost it. Mina was showing her different ways to wear her scarf when it happened. Annie quickly noticed her friend’s sudden paleness and as Mina was about to ask what was going on, she hear it too.

“Please Levi take me!”

That voice came from the kitchen where Levi and Petra were cleaning. The girls immediately knew it did not belong to Petra for they heard her laughing out loud. A dark look was shared between Mina and Mikasa as they made their way to the kitchen. Annie stayed behind as she was not interested at all.

It was _just_ Levi after all, but the blonde did not voice it for she knew her friends would not have liked that sentence.

Petra’s laughter had long died when Mikasa and Mina arrived in front of the door. The other voice did not stop though and Mina had to stop Mikasa from slamming the door open, which she miserably failed.

Three pairs of eyes widened by the sudden move and Levi knew upon seeing his cousin that she was wanted to know something, that or she was going to fight him and claim her right as the new Ackerman leader – something Kenny once told her, saying it was an old custom which strangely enough picked Mikasa’s interest. Mina looked grave as well but Levi knew for sure that she would not fight him.

The duo did not say a word though and searched for something, or rather someone who was nowhere in sight. Both teenagers stayed quiet and continued their business.

“I don’t see anyone here…” Mina said, looking at Mikasa who suddenly stopped in her tracks.

“I hear something,” the raven said, pointing at the back door who was left open. Mina looked warily at it. After their fight, she knew better than anyone to trust Mikasa’s instincts. Whoever was coming their way was the person they had been looking for.

“Do you think we can win? I mean, for all we know that person’s love for Levi could surpass ours…”

“Maybe it’s the case,” Mikasa’s answer surprised her friend but the Asian girl went on, “But still… We have to make sure this person is worthy of Levi! If it’s not the case then they’ll have to compete against us!”

“Right! It’s totally how I feel!”

The girls sat on the chairs and waited for the mysterious person to show up. Petra looked at them, a soft smile stretched on her lips which quickly turned into a grin as her eyes set upon Levi. The teen looked anything but pleased, especially when he knew that the strawberry blonde was going to tell the story to a certain loud bespectacled-brunette.

Hange never stopped texting and it only went worse when Petra gave her his taking-off-shirt video. The spam only got stronger, something Levi never knew could be possible.

“Levi! I’ll give you my sword so will you reconsider taking me??”

Mina only stared when Eren came into view. The brunet was proudly showing the raven his plastic sword, commenting about how hard it was for him to get. Levi simply dismissed him by a wave of hands but Eren was one persistent brat and as he did before, he stuck close to Levi’s leg.

“Look at how bad he wants it! Maybe you should take him after all Levi.”

The girls did not understand why Petra was smirking nor why Levi glared at her.

“I’m not taking you as a student Eren. You have to learn by yourself.”

“But it’ll be so much funnier with you as my teacher!” The brat pouted. “I want to be as strong as you! And then we’ll kill the Titans together!!”

Mina glanced at Mikasa who was in the same state as her. After a good five minutes, Mikasa turned to her.

“I don’t think we can compete against that.”

Eren somewhat managing to climb Levi’s back left no room for argument.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After finishing cleaning, Petra thought it would be a good idea to stay in the garden just like yesterday. It was really hot inside and bathing under the sun till it was there was a pretty appealing idea. Levi made sure to hide Eren’s water guns so he had nothing to fear. The brunet did not seem to notice it though; since his attempt to become Levi’s student failed, he decided to train with Mikasa.

Levi was glad to have at least one peaceful day. The children had proven to be lousy when they wanted to and despite what other people may think, taking care of a bunch of them was actually pretty exhausting. Levi did not dislike his job but if he could sit down more often and take a glass of water, it would be perfect but no; instead, he had to run after an energetic brown-haired brat.

Levi sighed. Right now, Eren was doing push-ups with Mikasa sitting on his back. Needless to say, his arms gave in and he fell face first on the ground. The raven knew his cousin could be pretty harsh but even for someone like her, that training was cruel. Reiner who was nearby tried doing the same with Berthold on his back and the two of them quickly kissed the ground too. Levi swore he saw Annie snicker.

“Looks like the girls are having some fun.” Petra said.

“It actually reminds me of Hange and Erwin when we were children.”

“Oh I know what you mean! That time she made him carry her on her back the whole day?”

“I was thinking about the day she the adventurer and Erwin the nasty bear…”

“Well, Erwin is a—“

“I don’t want to hear about it.”

Petra smiled and Levi tried everything to prevent his mind from going crazy. Seeing Eren, Bert and Reiner making strangling noises on the ground did not help either and the raven had to think of his crazy uncle in a swimsuit in order to create a shock great enough to chase anything else away.

Kenny had some flashy swimsuits back home.

Wait, why was it such a huge bulge there.

…

_Damnit brain why._

“What did I ever do to you Petra? For fuck’s sake I pretended to be your boyfriend when your shitty ex showed up at Hange’s birthday party.”

“And I’ll always love you for doing so,” the blonde said as she patted her friend’s arm.

“Next time just forget me and do your pretend gay couple with Hange.”

Levi heard Petra laugh and she added no more. A peaceful silence followed suit and for once ever since the beginning, Levi felt relaxed. The children were playing with each other without any trouble and Petra had her eyes closed as she enjoyed the soft breeze.

Maybe it was meant to be that easy to begin with but it was something Levi would not have thought of. He did not have any idea of how it was going to be when he accepted to work. Now here he was, among children who seemed to look up at him with his own cousin among them. It was pretty good for someone like him.

Who knows, maybe one day he would be able to beat Erwin at chess.

“If people saw us I’m pretty sure they’ll say we’re acting like an old couple watching over their grandchildren.”

Of course Petra had to say it.

“C’mon, at first you didn’t dare to go near them and now they’re chasing after your and want you to teach them things. That’s the kind of character development we need in real life!”

“First of all, I want to divorce,” the raven said as he took a sip of his glass of water, “Second, you’re exaggerating.”

“Alright, maybe I am,” Petra pouted, “If we divorce though I’ll let the children to you and pursue my dream and become a ballerina. ”

“Why am I having this conversation.”

Petra’s sudden cough caught Levi off guard.

“Allergies,” she said. “I’ll go back inside. I really wanted to enjoy the sun a little more though.”

“Shouldn’t we call the children?”

“It’s alright you can watch over them. I’m feeling a little dizzy so I’ll go take a nap.”

Levi made the grumpy cat face.

“Aren’t you just pushing your work on me.”

“I told you I’ll let the children to you!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a while now isn't it?
> 
> It took me some time to decide how I was going to play it and here I am with the result! I have to say that this chapter is longer than I expected! Most of the time when I write I just know when I'm going to end it but here, my instinct guided me xD As promised, it's a continuation of chapter four.
> 
> There're probably still mistakes lurking around buuuuut... I'm lazy, sorry ;w; Now that I think about it I'm not even sure I had corrected the previous chapter >>;;;
> 
> Anywaaay, enough talking! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!  
> Let me know what you think :D

Levi never thought the sun could trick his mind.

Actually, he never thought bathing under the sun and being about to sleep could possibly give him what people call ‘hallucinations’.

After Petra left, the teenager was left to his own devices. Apart from lying deeper into his chair there wasn’t much he could do.

_Oh wait. He had to watch over the children._

Levi quickly glanced at them and what he saw nearly made him broke his phone; Eren who was sitting on Mikasa’s back grabbed some hair strands rather violently while the poor girl’s head was pushed into the dirt. It didn’t take much time for him to get up and ran up to them.

_“That little—“_

Mina and Annie who were nearby let out a surprised squeal when Levi suddenly lifted Eren by the back of his shirt. Reiner and Bert quickly joined them. Concern was written on the orphans’ faces as Levi’s piercing gaze met the child he was lifting.

“Levi, mom will be angry if you stretch my dress.”

The teenager blinked exactly three time.

At first, he noticed that Eren’s usual messy brown hair were surprisingly smooth and at least four shades darker.

The second time, those vibrant green eyes he had in mind were replaced by black almond-shaped pupils.

The third time, Mikasa’s bored expression turned into an annoyed on as she dangled her feet in the air to get her cousin to set her back on the ground.

As he did so, Levi glanced behind him where a tired Eren was sleeping face first in the ground. A pouting Mikasa was now tapping her feet while Reiner who was now next tom him let out a relieved sigh.

“You scared us Levi! I’m glad we won’t have to use _‘that’_ to stop you!”

As Berthold threw something which made a rather loud noise behind him, Levi was glad that they didn’t use whatever _‘that’_ was. Especially when Annie was throwing him a nasty look.

_“Indeed. Mikasa and she had the same judgmental look.”_

Mina who was usually standing close to him had been keeping a short distance between the two of them after such an outburst. Her scared expression gradually turned into a worried one.

“Are you okay?”

“You look tired.” Berthold added when Levi didn’t answer.

“It’s because you’ve been resting for too long,” everyone turned to Reiner whose sharp voice called for attention, “your mind got foggy and surely your imagination tricked you!”

“Sounds weird but it makes sense,” Annie said bearing the same bored expression, “He would never raise a hand against Mikasa.”

Levi was too tired to say anything and just let the children made up their own theories. It didn’t matter much since he wouldn’t admit being worried for his cousin in the end. What he needed right now was a glass of cold water and Petra back to look over the children.

“I forgive you.” Mikasa’s voice brought him back to reality. Levi patted her hair.

“Thanks. I guess I’ll have to take you to that amusement park to show you my gratitude.”

“AMUSEMENT PARK??”

As Eren suddenly rose up from the dead, Levi quickly made his way into the kitchen before the brunet could ask him any other question.

Spoiler: Eren was too quick for him and so were the other children.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

After that little incident, everything quickly went back to normal. Levi had never been so thankful Petra was sleeping or she would have taunted him with this story for… forever actually. Still, Levi knew that her teasing and scolding would have been for his own sake.

It wasn’t like it him to let his emotions get over him like that. Who knows what forbidden thing he would have done if Mikasa hadn’t said anything? Levi preferred not to think about it. He would rather not know but it wasn’t a reason not to put it down to experience. Levi was going to learn from it.

One hour later, he would regret it. His instincts could have _saved_ him.

It happened really quickly. The teen was talking with Petra when he heard a woman calling his name. Said woman was running at him, throwing her arms in the air as her glasses and ponytail bounced with each rushed step.

That person was not supposed to be there nor was she supposed to be running at him with a huge grin plastered on her face.

Levi did something he never though he would; nothing. The teen didn’t move an inch from his chair even though something in him was telling, no, _ordering_ him to run away as fast and as far as his legs could take him.

_“It must be another hallucination”_ had he thought. Surely, he was seeing things he wasn’t supposed to –and we’re not even talking about Kenny’s swimsuit collection.

It’s only when he felt two arms suffocating him into the worst bear hug ever that Levi cursed.

_She_ did say that she would visit after all but why did it have to be today of all days?

“LEVIIII!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!”

A pause. Levi thought he could catch his breath but Hange proved him wrong by pinching his cheeks like a distant aunt would do to her nephews. Yes, Hange would definitely become that kind of relative.

“DID YOU MISS ME? IS THAT WHY YOU DIDN’T RUN AWAY?”

Levi didn’t like the look of betrayal on Eren’s face when he saw Hange all around him. He already knew Mikasa and Mina wouldn’t react positively to this. He didn’t need a jealous brown-haired brat on top of that.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“It’s been so looooong! Why didn’t you answer any of my texts???”

“You’ve been spamming me for two weeks straight. Give me a break.”

“But Levi it’s because I love you that much!”

Levi didn’t know why but he could have sworn that Mina was glaring at Hange and if she was already, then her gaze must have deepened. He just knew it.

“It’s been a while. How is it with you project?” Petra asked.

_“What project?”_

“We’re doing well! Moblit and I are going to make a discovery I can tell you!”

_“… must be vodka related.”_

“Anyway, you’re sure it doesn’t bother you? I mean, I can take him with me but I thought it would be great if he made some friends.”

_“Wait what?”_

“Don’t worry. Levi is also leaving Mikasa in our care. The other children won’t mind either; they like to have more playmates.”

_“Don’t tell me we’re having a mini-Hange here please no.”_

“You heard that Armin? Isn’t it great?”

Hidden being Hange’s legs was a little blonde boy with big blue eyes. Levi recognised him from one of Mikasa’s birthday party when he had to watch over the kids –again. From what he remembered, Armin was a rather quiet and shy kid. He knew Mikasa was rather protective of him from what her mom had told him; that one time Mikasa got called in the principal’s office was because she defended the blonde from bullies. The same day, Kenny was throwing a party for his little-hero-niece.

“I would rather stay home…”

That was to be expected. Meeting the others probably sounded horrifying to the blonde and Levi could understand since those brat –or rather one brown-haired brat- could be rather… intimidating, even though they didn’t mean to come off as rude. Children were children after all.

Petra tried to reassured the blonde by saying it was going to be fun but it didn’t seem to work; Armin didn’t look fazed. Both Petra and Hange glanced at Levi and the raven knew it was his turn now.

He sighed.

“I think Mikasa would be glad to see you.”

The girls squealed at Armin’s sudden blush and Levi could only take pity on the kid as he now had no reason not to stay. Petra’s grin promised teasing on the subject and Armin knew Hange all too well to know that she wouldn’t hesitate to have a long chat with Mikasa about that.

Basically, he was doomed; Better chose the kids than Petra and Hange teaming up.

“I’m leaving him in your care then! It shouldn’t take much time, I’ll text you once I’m finished!”

After a short moment, something clicked in Levi’s head.

“What are you doing actually?”

Lev regretted the question when he heard the words date, bet, pictures, stranger and Erwin in the same sentence. Even Petra’s smile faltered.

As Hange disappeared from their views, there was only one thing Levi could say.

“Poor guy.”

The raven was pretty sure that Armin knew he wasn’t referring to him but the blonde still nodded gravely.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The children had been in the garden for more than two hours and Petra decided to call it a day. It was almost past two, which meant that Reiner, Eren and Bert had to turn on the TV for their usual training, as in observing the titans.

Before they could do it though, Petra made everyone sat in a circle to introduce them to their new comrade. Mikasa had looked surprised upon seeing Armin but a faint smile was quick to stretch on her lips.

“Armin will be staying with us today. Be kind to each other alright?”

Since everything went well with Mikasa, Levi thought it would be the same with the blonde. From his spot against the door, he could see Mina and Annie chatting among themselves, probably curious and ready to talk more with the newcomer. At his left, Reiner and Berthold seemed to take in every detail they could. A knowing smile was quick to find his way on Petra’s lips as she remembered how those two would carefully observe anyone new here. Browns pupils met grey ones and both teenagers sighed in content.

The children were cute little buns, there wouldn’t be any problem.

“Are you a girl?”

Time froze. Petra’s inner persona cursed.

“What are you saying Eren? Armin is a boy.”

The kid didn’t seem convinced and stared at the blond more.

“But he looks so much like a girl! He even has prettier eyes than Mina!” the kid argued.

“Boys can have pretty eyes too!” Mina said, standing up. “For instance, Levi is very pretty and he’s a boy!”

“Of course Levi is pretty!” Eren said full of conviction, something Levi wasn’t sure he liked or not, “But… Armin is different! It’s not the same!”

Annie deadpanned.

“Are you saying that Armin is another kind of pretty?”

“I don’t know…”

Eren looked defeated. Armin hadn’t said anything, too embarrassed for that matter. Mikasa looked calm but one could see that she would quickly lose her temper if the conversation carried.

Reiner appeared out of nowhere behind Eren. The brown-haired kid glanced at him.

“M-My observation skills are not… it’s not as great as I thought…”

“It’s alright Cadet. You tried your best,” the blonde said with a fatherly smile. He then turned to Armin. “I have to say, this one is pretty difficult to guess.” Reiner crossed his arms.

Mikasa stepped in.

“Armin is a boy, that’s all. Why can’t you understand that?”

“It’s not about understanding Red,” Berthold said, trying to lower the apparent tension, “As soldiers, we have to see it for ourselves, not just take things for granted.”

Levi swore he saw the girls roll their eyes at the exact same time. He was about to intervene when Petra beat him to that.

“My, what a pity.”

The children glanced at her, wondering why her usual smile was replaced by a look of disappointment.

“I thought it would be a great way to test your aptitudes but… I guess you guys weren’t ready,” Levi didn’t miss the look of panic on the boys’ faces, “Fortunately enough, the girls were smarter!”

“A-Are you saying that… you were testing us?”

“It’s true that soldiers have to see things for themselves,” Petra started calmly with closed eyes, “but soldiers also have to listen to their superiors.” The sudden look on Petra’s face was scary enough to make the trio back down. “Or are you doubting your Commander?”

“N-Never!”

“I-I can’t believe I fell for that one!” Eren cried out, dropping on the floor. “I’m so sorry Armin!!”

“Commander,” Armin’s voice attracted everyone’s stares, “wouldn’t this be considered as treason to a certain extend?” Levi didn’t know why but he really liked the sly smile on the blonde’s face.

The colours drained on the boys’ faces as they waited for Petra’s answer. The strawberry blonde took pleasure in taking her time. The girls seemed to enjoy it too if their grins were any indication.

“What do we do to traitors?” Mina’s sweet tone fooled no one, neither did her angelic smile.

“If we’re in a good mood, we could just ignore it,” Annie started.

“But since we’re not, maybe she should think of a punishment, don’t you all agree?” Mikasa finished.

At that very moment, Levi took pity on the boys. Petra and Hange teaming up was one thing but having Mikasa and Annie against them was far from better, especially with those dark looks on their faces.

Upon seeing Eren’s teary eyes begging him to do something, the raven thought that maybe he should do something.

That thought was quickly dismissed when the punishment had been decided.

“The boys will have to do the cleaning of the room… up to Levi’s standard!!”

Levi really didn’t like the tone Mikasa used that nor how everyone gasped gravely. Eren’s fake tears suddenly looked real and so did the look of terror on Bert and Reiner’s faces.

“It’ll be hard boys but it is for your own good.”

Of course, you could count on Petra to make it more dramatic.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Levi I can’t do it anymore… My hands are hurting me…”

“Go back to work Eren, don’t just stop halfway.”

“But Levi it hurts!”

“It’s only the beginning brat, focus.”

“Right…Levi, it’s starting to feel weird…”

“Good, it means that you’re getting used to it.”

“I feel… like I’ve accomplished something great! It feels good!”

_“That conversation got weird real quick.”_ Petra had thought upon seeing Eren cleaning the table with newfound determination.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Have your learnt your lesson?”

The boys –minus Armin- were lying on the floor catching their breath. Petra placed a trail of orange juice on the table next to them. Mina, Mikasa and Annie were quick to help them get up.

“I can’t feel my arms anymore…” Eren gasped, trying to get up but miserably falling on Mikasa’s lap.

“We had arms? I can’t remember…”

“Why is a flower called a flower? Why can a fly fly while a cat cannot cat?”

“I can’t believe it’s Levi’s routine… no wonder he’s so strong…”

“Levi is our strongest soldier after all, you guys still have a lot to learn!” Mikasa claimed with a proud smile.

“By the way, what will be Armin’s title? He was able to trick the boys, he cannot just be a simple soldier.”

Annie asked that as she glanced at Levi. The message was clear; it was up to the raven.

He glanced at Armin. The blond smiled nervously which meant that he was really eager to know what Levi had found.

It was really cute considering Levi had no idea at all.

“Hm,” Levi scratched the back of his head, “Armin is smart and cunning… a spy would fit but… wait, are you wearing a sailor uniform?”

Levi swore he heard Petra roll her eyes, mumbling something about how long it took him to notice that.

“What’s a sailor?” Eren asked.

“I know, I know!” Mina exclaimed happily, “I saw it in a book! It’s a person who goes on a boat and who travels all around the world!”

“You’re seeing the ocean?? It’s so cool! I’ve never seen it!”

“So, does that mean Armin will be our sailor? But it’s nothing related to what happened…”

“You gave me the red scarf out of nowhere, that should do too.”

Reiner didn’t like Mikasa’s tone but it was true.

“My grandfather has a little boat. Sometimes I go fishing with him.”

“He takes you in because you know a lot of things on the subject. You’re smart Armin.”

“Coming from Mikasa that can only be true!” Mina cheerfully noted.

Something clicked in Eren’s head and he suddenly took both of Armin’s arms. The girls blushed as Eren being on one knee with Armin’s arms in his strangely looked like some kind of proposal. The brunet whispered something to which Armin nodded. The two of them went in the corner of the room where the bookshelves could hide them from any curiosity.

The girls glanced at each other wondering what they could possibly be doing. Mikasa was a little worried at first but since Eren had apologised to Armin maybe she could trust him a little more.

From behind them, Petra had joined Levi. The two of them were standing next to each other as the children carried on their game.

“Here soldier, you did a good job in training our recruits!”

“Thanks I guess…”

“Why the long face? Isn’t the room clean enough?”

“Just thinking,” he said taking a sip of his drink, “Correct me if I’m wrong but this is an orphanage and not a kindergarten right?”

“You’re right. What’s with that?”

“Well…,” Levi looked away, diverting his gaze from Petra to Reiner and Bert wrestling, “isn’t kind of sad to have me taking care of them?”

Petra blinked.

“If I could have some more cheerful with me it would be great but the children like you so…”

“That’s not what I mean,” Levi scoffed, “I’m only here as a part-timer. Sooner or later I’ll have to leave them. I don’t know how it went for each of them but isn’t it kind of sad that I’m going to let them alone… again?”

What Levi expected from Petra after that was to be teased. He could totally see it coming and knowing his friend’s personality, it wouldn’t have been surprising. Hell, it was probably the only one scenario possible after that.

Instead, Petra was looking at him with a fond smile. She joined her hands and looked at the children.

“Levi… Did you just admit caring for the children?”

When the raven didn’t answer, she let out a small giggle.

“The day we part they’ll probably be sad but I wish they could remain those little cheerful kids and that they’ll quickly forget about it. When you think about it, it’s better if they are taken away by people willing to have and love them.”

Levi nodded. After all, it was the aim of any orphanage; to find a family for each child.

“Reiner, Bert, Mina, Annie and Eren, … they’re really close to each other. You’ve already heard about Rico right? She was taken quickly after her arrival. It was a shock for them but they never asked anything, as if they knew what happened.”

“Didn’t Reiner or Eren say anything against that?”

“I expected them not to accept it that easily but they did. They probably missed her a lot but they knew she left the orphanage for the best.”

“Your wish didn’t come true then they didn’t remain naïve children.”

Petra gave a sad smile.

“Indeed it didn’t. Despite their childish nature they’re smarter than one would think. Now, is it sad? Yes it is, but wouldn’t it be sadder if they were keep here without any visit or people to meet from time to time? I believe so.”

Levi said nothing. Petra went in front of him and suddenly pinched his cheek to which he responded with a groan.

“That’s why we should be here with them as much as we can! Still, I cannot believe that I’ve heard those questions from you! If you were that worried you could have asked me earlier!”

The mood had come back to a carefree one as Petra’s teasing resumed. Levi was probably thinking too much about it. He didn’t have to give an answer nor did he have to make a choice. All he had to do was carrying on with what he has been doing since the beginning until the end. Really though, who would have known? Who could have predicted he would grow fond of those little brats?

Eren tugging on his shirt quickly brought him back to reality. The brat looked nervous and as if on cue, Levi crouched down to his level. It seemed to work as Eren’s fidgeting visibly stopped.

“What is it Eren?”

“I was talking with Armin and… I think I know why you didn’t want to take me as your student!”

_“That again?”_

“He told me that my feelings probably didn’t reach you so… I’ll tell you everything once again!”

Levi would have probably dismissed the brat if he had asked that earlier but the determination Eren showed would always work on him.

“I want to become your student in order to become stronger,” Eren started with clenched fists, “but it’s because I really admire you too! You’re really strong but you’re kind too!” the brunet claimed, his green eyes staring into Levi’s.

Since Levi didn’t say anything Eren went on, rather nervously and with a rushed tone.

“A-And! I also want to spend more time with you! B-Because it’s fun! I’m learning things and you’re here to stop me when I’m doing something bad…”

Eren saw Levi remaining silent. The brat shrugged and was about to leave when he felt Levi’s hand on his head. The brunet instinctively placed both his hands on his head as he turned around throwing a questioning look at the raven.

“We’re starting tomorrow. You’d better be ready.”

It took Eren some time to understand but once he did, the brat showed his happiness by once again managing to climb on Levi’s back.

That day, Eren didn’t get down but what surprised everyone was the fact that Levi didn’t seem annoyed with that. Mikasa pouted a little since Levi’s back was her claimed throne but since it was Eren, she would allow it.

After all, what was Levi without Eren following him around?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aliveeeee.
> 
> Well, maybe not for long actually. Please don't throw anything at me once you finish the chapter ;w;  
> I'm sorry for the very very long absence xD I was caught up with another fic (which is not on ao3 and whichI ended up deleting lol). Also, I'm not really in the aot fandom anymore but I thought I could at least try to finish this fic. There won't be many chapters left and after that it'll be the proper goodbye to the fandom xD /cress being weird.
> 
> Thanks for those who still cotinue reading it, your kudos make me happy <3 It's been such a long time since I logged in ;w;
> 
> As usual, no beta or anything so sorry in advance for the grammar and any other kind of mistakes >.>

Petra knew her mother was a busy woman.

However, when she stepped in her office, she surely didn’t expect to face such a mess.

Papers were spread everywhere, almost every drawers were left open and in the centre of the chaotic room, her mother usual perfect top-knot had come out into a weird, dangling high ponytail.

Her laugh echoed in the room.

“It’s a good thing we’re not having visitors today.”

“Actually we are,” her mother sighed as she piled up some files on her desk, “Someone called just two hours ago. I’m searching for the files.”

“Obviously,” Petra crouched down and picked up the documents nearby, “It’s unusual for someone to call as soon as we open.”

“That person told me he was an ex-soldier, that could explain the strict following of our rules,” Mrs Ral chuckled, remembering the firm voice over the phone.

“Ex-soldier huh? If the children were to see him, they’ll probably be amazed,” Petra couldn’t help a laugh as she pictured Reiner, Bert and Eren’s reactions.

The strawberry blonde handed the scattered documents to her mother who quickly put them back in her drawer. The teenager restrained herself from asking more about that visitor as she didn’t want to appear nosy.

However, her mother could see the curiosity written on her face. Mrs Ral sat down and turned on her laptop. Petra stood awkwardly near the bookshelves, waiting for any extra information or a dismissal.

The headmistress took off her glasses and glanced at her daughter.

“That man will be visiting your floor,” she said, an unreadable look on her face, “I will give you the details as soon as my computer allows me to.”

Petra’s eyes widened.

Ever since Levi started working here, she had felt as if a bond ad been crystallised, something that could not be shattered despite their current workplace. It was possible for visitors to come during the summer holiday but it was such a rare occurrence that she somewhat forgot about it.

Or rather, she wanted to forget.

Petra wasn’t a fool though, she knew that people coming here to adopt the children would happen. After all, she already witnessed it with Rico and children from the other floors.

Maybe it’s because it happened so suddenly, maybe it was because of those great times they spent with Levi…

She wasn’t just taken aback.

She was sad when she should have been happy.

“Petra?”

Her mother calling her brought her back to reality. The teenager forced a tiny smile on her lips so as not to worry her mother.

“I’m fine, just… a little surprised I guess.”

Her mother eyed her carefully.

“Mr Shadis should arrive around 11am. I trust you to inform Levi about that once he arrives.”

“I will, don’t worry. Is he here to adopt with his partner?”

“No, apparently he was friend with one of the children’s parents. He seemed relieved when he found out we had their child here.”

“So the parents are…?,” her mother nodding was enough for Petra to understand, “Who is he coming for?”

Her mother didn’t answer right away, as if trying to pick the right words that wouldn’t hurt her too much. Petra wasn’t sure she wanted to hear her answer anymore upon seeing those mannerisms.

No amount of sugar-coated words could help her take the news lighter.

“Eren Yeager.”

The remaining of her mother’s speech remained unheard as there was only one thing the teenager could think of.

_How am I supposed to say it to Levi?_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“… What’s on your face Eren?”

The brown-haired kid laughed contently. Apparently, Isabel pointing out the weird scribbled dark lines on his eyebrows was something he wanted to share with the others.

“I’m trying to look like Levi,” he said with sparkling eyes, “Mina managed to make my eyebrows look like his!”

The red-haired girl didn’t know what to say to this. Farlan on the other hand tried his hardest no to spit his coffee.

“You look… grumpy and bored… And kind of arrogant too,” was all she managed to say.

“I know right?? I look so cool like this!”

“I’m not sure that Levi person will—“

“It’s a sign of respect,” Eren cut her off and for some reasons climbed on the table, “When Levi sees this, he’ll realise how serious I am and he’ll surely teach me lots of secret techniques!”

“… Like?”

Eren dramatically put his hands on Isabel’s mouth. Because of the drawn eyebrows, she wasn’t sure whether he was angry or disappointed.

“Don’t bother with small details Isa!,” he turned his back to her, probably wanting to look at the landscape though the window had not been lifted, “Patience is virtue. It took Reiner three lost puddings to understand that.”

Isabel decided not to ask how those events were related, especially when she saw Eren clutch his fists and mutter something about ‘a really difficult trial’.

“Well, try not to piss him off or he may change his mind.”

“I’ll never do something that could upset Levi!!”

From his spot on the chair next to the window, Farlan was pretty sure he could see puppy ears and tail waving. He put down his cup and walked up to Eren who was still proudly standing on the table.

“You really like him huh.”

“Of course! Levi is the best!!”

“Oh, I can see the puppy ears too,” Isabel laughed when Eren pouted, she gently patted his head, “Hey don’t pout. With those eyebrows you look like a bored old man.”

“Levi is not an old man!!”

“Wow, easy there,” the teenager laughed yet again.

Eren jumped down, he grabbed Farlan’s hand to look at his watch.

“It’s nearly 10am… Levi should arrive soon!!”

Eren spoke to no one in particular, it looked more like he was stating a fact.

The green-eyed child grabbed his forgotten plastic sword on the chair and quickly made his way to the play-room.

“I’ll be back tomorrow!!”

The door slammed.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Eren arrived in the playroom, he was surprised to find a perplexed Annie looking at two shirts in front of her. The blonde was sitting on a plastic blue chair, her hands placed under her chin as her icy eyes went from one piece of cloth to another, carefully taking in any detail she could.

The brunet knew better than to disturb her when she looked like that. His green eyes darted from her to Reiner and Berthold who were also looking at her, the later with slight embarrassment if the faint pink colour on his cheeks was any indication.

Eren made his way to them.

“What’s going on?”

“Petra found two shirts so she wanted to share them between with Mina and Annie.” Reiner explained. His arms were crossed and his eyes didn’t leave Annie.

“Those are the same shirt except for the colour, one is red and the other green. Annie has been staring at them ever since Petra let them here.”

“I would definitely pick the green one,” Eren said, “What about Mina’s choice? Where is she?” From the corner of his eye, he saw Reiner shrug.

“She went to her room to retrieve something.” Bert said.

“Appearance is not important for us soldiers on the battlefield but… well, Annie and Mina are girls so it’s normal they’d be more interested in those things I guess…”

“Maybe they sometimes get sad because they had to throw away their feminine side.”

“Maybe… I feel bad for them but we have no choice.”

Eren gravely nodded. Up until now, he hadn’t realised how though it must have been for the girls. He knew Annie and Mina were very strong and that they didn’t need his nor Bert’s or Reiner’s protection but he felt like it was his duty to watch over them, just like they would watch over him

Both girls weren’t just girls in his eyes. They were comrades, equals. They were the people Eren could refer to as family and he wouldn’t change that fact for anything in the world.

Annie suddenly got up. She took the red shirt and as she turned around, her blue eyes meet the boys’. The trio made their way to her. Mina came back at the same time and took the green shirt which was left on the table.

“Red is for Annie and green for me then,” she joyfully noted. Annie simply nodded.

“When we’ll be adults, we’ll make sure you two can get any cloth you want!”

Reiner’s little outburst surprised both girls. The blonde cocked her head to one side while her friend blinked exactly three times. Before they could voice their surprise though, Bert was the next one to speak.

“Do you like the colour red Annie?”

She looked at him.

“… I don’t mind it. It’s a good colour on the battlefield, that way people won’t be able to tell if it’s blood.”

The boys blinked.

Bert sweatdropped.

“As expected of you! And not your blood obviously but your enemies’ right?,” Mina clapped her hands. Annie nodded yet again and the girls made their way to the television.

An awkward silence was shared between the boys as they were left speechless. Their eyes only darted from one to another and finally, three gulps where heard at the same time.

_They’re stronger that we thought._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Good morning…”

Levi was lazily making his way to the playroom.

Last night, his aunt, also known as Mikasa’s mother, had called him. She wanted to thank him for taking care of Mikasa as always and also recounted her daughter’s adventures in the orphanage. The call could have ended sooner if Mikasa’s dad hadn’t suddenly grabbed the phone to ask Levi the silliest questions someone had ever muttered. The first ones regarding whether or not Mikasa had been bullied were to be expected with such a protective father but Levi just wanted to hang up when his uncle asked him about the boys’ reactions toward Mikasa’s beauty.

Levi knew he was protective of Mikasa himself but he wouldn’t be jealous of boys her age for falling for her. Considering the Ackermans’ genes though, his uncle would be worried though; Mikasa would surely turn into a beautiful woman with lots of people after her.

That night, Levi talked a bit with his cousin too. She expressed her wish to come back to the orphanage with him as soon as possible. Levi had promised it to her the next time her parents would be on a business trip. The child had sounded pleased and ended up their conversation just like that.

“Oh Levi…”

The teenager glanced at Petra. She was carrying a box full of toys and was likely sorting them out again.

“Hi Petra, what’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

She hastily dismissed the statement with a wave of hand.

“I’m fine, just a little tired…”

Next thing she knew, Levi took the heavy box from her hands and was heading toward the nearest table.

“Don’t push yourself too hard. I’ll take care of it.”

“Thanks. Hm Levi?”

He stopped in his tracks and turned to her.

“Well… It’s about Eren. I didn’t realise it myself after some time but… there are chances that he…”

Petra let out a huge sigh. She was fidgeting under Levi’s piercing gaze and her words just seemed to fall out of her mouth, only to end up in unfinished sounds. Ever since her mother told her the news, she keeps repeating that very scene in her head and it didn’t help that it had only been one hour until Levi arrived.

“He… He has… Damnit, I don’t know how to say it sorry...”

“I know.”

Petra’s eyes left the ground to stare at Levi who had turned his back to her.

“You know…?”

“It was hard not to notice but I’m pretty sure of it now. That damn brat… till the end he would have been a troublemaker, isn’t he?”

Petra offered a small smile.

“It’s Eren we’re talking about.”

“I know but still…,” Levi shrugged, “I can’t believe it… He has done it this time.”

“He freaking drawn fake eyebrows which look like mine on his head. That’s definitely a declaration of war.”

Despite Levi’s expression remaining stoic, it was obviousby his speech that he was taking the whole soldier game to another level.

Petra blinked.

_“…. What?”_

“Don’t worry, I’m just going to have a chat with him.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Levi!! Look what I did! Isn’t it cool?”

As soon as Levi reached the bright yellow carpet, Eren basically jumped from his spot to his knee. The others boys ran to him as well, each of them offering the same salute Levi had seen over and over again during his days at the orphanage.

He dropped the box on a nearby chair.

“Wipe it out Eren, I don’t know whether you’re… grumpy or annoyed.”

Eren pouted. At least, he would have looked like so without the fake eyebrows. Right now, he held the same gaze as a disappointed parent to his child.

“But I wanted to be cool like you! Why can’t I?”

Levi stared.

“Are you saying I always look grumpy and annoyed.”

Eren answered without hesitation, “Yes.”

“You know Eren, just because I’m a teenager doesn’t mean I’m always angry.”

“You’re not just any teenager, you’re like THE ultimate teenager.”

“… what kind of loser is this.”

If Eren looked energetic before, he now looked panicked. Nothing of what he was saying seemed to appeal to Levi. Actually, the raven eyes only seemed to sink deeper in a wave of sadness.

Fake sadness of course, not that Eren or the other children knew at that point.

“Do excuse him Levi,” Reiner stepped forward, “He’s just excited since you took him as a student. He wanted to please you.”

Eren frantically nodded with big, teary eyes. Levi almost felt guilty for messing with him so as some token of apologies, he crouched down and gently patted his head.

“It’s alright, I forgive you.”

“Leviiiiii…”

In a matter of second, Eren had managed to climb Levi’s back. Again.

The raven merely scoffed but helped him up nonetheless. He was getting used to it pretty quickly, something which seemed to please Reiner as a contented smile found its way on his lips.

“Well, since Levi took you as his student, we’ll let you with him for today’s training,” Bert said with a tiny smile.

“Really??? Thank you! Let’s go Levi, we’ll train in the garden!”

Eren grabbed Levi’s hair and somewhat looked like he was trying to guide him.

Levi took his hands and made them rest on his shoulders while he intentionally made his way to the entrance and not the back garden.

Eren didn’t react as much as he thought he would. The child was silent for a moment before humming to himself.

“You want to show the whole world our teamwork skills… I see! You’re that proud of me???”

With such sparkling eyes and invisible waving tail, Levi didn’t find the courage to deny anything.

The brown-haired child took the silence as an agreement and waved his sword in the air.

Once they reached the door, Levi let Eren down. The brunet ran to the grills in front of the building. He pointed to them and Levi remembered the first time he came, when Eren was stuck between those same very grills.

“Last time, I wasn’t able to get through them… I see you want me to prove my worth!”

“… yes, sure.”

“As expected of Levi! Don’t worry I’m not going to disappoint you.”

Before Levi could stop him, Eren was running toward the grills and started climbing them. As the child struggled escalating them, Levi lazily made his way to him.

That child had too much energy for God’s sake.

Eren successfully reached the middle of the grill when he stood next to it. Anyone could tell that he was trying his hardest but also escalated as fast as he could.

Next thing he knew, Eren slipped but instead of falling, was hanging upside down.

Levi quickly tried to grab him back but the child told him to let him arrange it himself. Levi decided to let Eren do as he pleased but he still crouched down and placed his hands under his head, as to give him some support and to be able to catch him if he was to fall.

Eren found his balance quicker than Levi would have thought and continued with his climbing.

It’s only when Levi darted his eyes from him one second that it happened.

Eren Yeager didn’t fall.

He ended up in the same position during his encounter with Levi; his butt facing the street and his face turned to Levi.

The teen stared.

“Just how?”

“Hm… gravity?,” Eren timidly smiled.

The ghost of a smile stretched on Levi’s lips as he managed to let Eren free. The child refused to meet his eyes and kept his green pupils on the ground.

“It’s alright Eren, you didn’t succeed but I admire your effort.”

“.... I wanted to impress you.”

“You already did Eren, many times and in many different ways.”

Levi couldn't help his grimace.

“… You’re just saying this like that,” the child pouted and turned his back to him.

Levi sighed. He picked up Eren on his back and the brunet didn’t protest. If anything, he was hiding his face behind Levi’s black shirt.

“I’m not pitying you brat, you did your best and these efforts won’t be vain.”

“… You really think so?”

His voice was barely audible. It sounded like the child really was worried, either about his unsuccessful attempt or his belief of disappointing him.

“I wouldn’t be saying that if I didn’t believe it. Do I look like the sugar-coating type?”

“Actually, you look like the salty one…”

“Thank you, you damn brat,” Levi scoffed yet again but his shoulders tensed down upon hearing Eren’s small laughter.

Well, it didn’t take much to bring back a smile on his lips now, did it?

“Excuse me?”

Levi turned into the voice’s direction.

A tall man wearing a suit was standing in front of him. The stranger held a severe gaze. His pupils looked like an owl’s; able to stare into the depth of human’s nature and probably never missing anything.

The man looked like he was in his mid-forties. His gloved hands rested on a duck cane which was a surprising deep red colour. That detail stood out a lot considering the man was dressed in many shades of grey.

“May I help you?”

Levi carefully looked at him.

He did look strong but not dangerous nor harmful. Maybe he was one of the workers here or just came to adopt. Levi tried to dismiss the last thought despite the stranger’s eyes seemingly softening upon seeing the child on his back.

“Here you are Eren.”

Eren didn’t say a word but his grip on Levi’s shoulder’s tightened.

Levi already spoke with Petra about the orphanage but nothing like the brunet’s shaking body and closed fists on his shoulders could have reminded him better of what kind of places he was working at.

That man coming to adopt Eren should have been a good news. It was how it was supposed to be. It was for Eren’s well-being. Yes, everything was for his own good.

Even so, Levi found himself unable to let Eren down.

Levi knew there was a part of him which wanted to be selfish and never let go of Eren but he was wrong.

There had never been any part of him that wanted to let go of Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see this fic coming to an end can't you?  
> I finally got to write this part ;w; I'll probaly update the tags for the next chapter so please pay attention to it.  
> I hope I didn't take you all by surprise? That was what I planned for this fic since the very begining.
> 
> See you all for the next update (which will hopefully take less time) :)


	7. Chapter 7

“What are you doing Levi?”

The teen snapped his head at Petra. Levi wondered why his friend would suddenly call him but upon realising he hadn’t let go of Reiner’s hand yet, everything seemed to fall into place.

Once Levi and Eren came back into the playroom, the blonde child had challenge him to arm-wrestling.

“I’m gonna win this one!,” he said. And failed. And seemingly died.

Reiner was either very ashamed of his loss or the kid was overreacting.

“I accepted my loss,” the kid said almost bitterly, “why won’t you let go of my hand?!”

Berthold who was always near his friend bore a sour expression, as if Levi’s answer would trigger any action the tallest kid would take.

Levi may have feel threatened if Berthold didn’t sweat so much. The poor boy looked like a nervous mess.

“You need to remember why you lost, otherwise you won’t be able to move on.”

Petra was terrible at holding back her laugh, Levi noted.

The teen sighed and finally let go of Reiner. Whatever he said, he knew the kids would take his words and turn them into some encouragements or something similar.

Levi was no hero, that much he knew very well. After all, he hadn’t even been able to cheer up Eren.

_Eren._

Levi’s eyes caught him and Armin reading books and probably talking about them with Annie and Mina in the corner of the room.

Hange passed through the garden and dropped him while Levi and Eren had encountered the man known as Keith Shadis. If Levi had somewhat managed to come up with ten different ways to avoid Shadis, all of them vanished as soon as Petra’s mum came up to them. Mrs Ral greeted him and they made their way to her office.

Levi was advised to go back to the playroom with Eren. The brown-haired kid hadn’t let go of his hand until Reiner pointed his finger at Levi, challenging him to an arm-wrestling contest.

Eren had quickly ran to Armin, Annie and Mina. Despite Mina's surprised look when Eren left Levi to play with them, she welcomed with a hug.

The brunet hadn’t said a word after running into Shadis. The energetic kid was completely silent and Levi was definitely not the only one worrying. Annie asked him out loud if he was feeling fine to which the kid replied with a simple nod. The blonde didn’t press the matter further though it was obvious in Levi’s eyes that she really wanted to.

The raven sighed. Much like Annie, he wanted to do something for Eren but just didn’t know what. Eren was smart and the kid had probably already guessed what was happening. Levi couldn’t possibly tell him lies or something vacant like “Everything will be alright” when himself wasn’t sure of it.

“Cadet you look pale, are you alright?”

“Eren is a little—“

“I believe he can speak for himself, right Eren?”

The green-eyed boy looked at Reiner, then at Armin who looked a little frightened after the blonde's remark. From his posture and serious expression, it looked like Reiner wasn’t going to let him off with that matter.

“You’ve been quiet all day, it’s not like you,” Berthold chirped in, his voice soemwhat holding a caring tone, “Reiner’s a little worried.”

The brunet looked taken aback for a moment. Eren opened his mouth but no word came out at first. He swallowed down and after a few minutes, a goofy grin soon appeared on his face.

“… got you hehehe!”

Reiner and Berthold both furrowed their eyebrows but before they could ask anything, Eren was up, throwing his hands behind his head and smiling through all his teeth.

“It was a trap!,” he exclaimed proudly, “Levi just taught me those techniques so I can fool anyone and it worked!”

Levi stared.

_“Does he really think it’s going to work.”_

Reiner felt to the ground, his eyes wide open.

_“… Nevermind.”_

“I-I see… Your training with Levi didn’t even last long and you were able to master it…”

“It’s really impressive.” Berthold added with a smile as he was relieved to see the energetic brunet back.

“Of course, it’s Levi who taught me after all,” the brunet paused and upon spotting Levi across the room, ran towards him.

“That’s why he looked so sad,” Mina realised out loud, “It’s because he had to separate from Levi in order to test his skill!”

She sighed.

“Well I can understand how difficult it is.”

“Of course you can,” Annie monotonously added.

“Was I great Levi? You must be impressed now!”

The teen swore he was seeing puppy ears and tail on the kid tackling his knee.

“Sure, but you shouldn’t do it randomly. People will get worried.”

Eren’s eyes sparkled.

“Were you worried Levi?? Great maybe I should do it more often then!”

Levi gently ruffled his head which caught Eren by surprise. The child stopped giggling and the sparkles were gone.

“It’s not a joke Eren, you wouldn’t want to make Petra or the others worry right?”

“Y-Yes. I understand… Levi, are you mad?”

“Levi mad at Eren? As if,” Petra casually added, getting a dark look from her friend.

“I’m not mad.”

As if to mark his word, Levi patted his head. A smile was soon brought back on Eren’s face and Levi could see that the others children and Petra were relieved to see a genuine smile drawn on the brunet's face.

After all, compared to Reiner, Eren wasn’t much of a great actor. Anyone in the room could see that he was forcing himself.

There wasn’t much Levi could do for him. He and Petra had long talked about it on this previous days and no matter how many times the teen thought the matter over and over again, the result would be the same.

Eren was to be adopted and Levi couldn’t do anything about it.

The least he could do was make sure Eren had an unforgettable last day at the orphanage with him and everyone else.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Time waits for no one and Levi wasn’t going to waste any of it.

Hide-and-seek, playing tag, emptying every toys boxes, allowing the kids the water guns again, ….

Levi played almost every game they had done since he started working at the orphanage. Saying the wicked smile on Eren’s face when he grabbed the water gun didn't reopen some old wounds would be a lie but Levi could bear it. Eren wasn’t the only one remembering his victory though; maybe it was because of his loss earlier but Reiner was determined to turn the table and he could count on Mina, Annie, Berthold and Armin to do so.

The raven surely didn’t expect Petra to trap him.

Well, maybe he shouldn’t have shoot with the water gun on _her freshly shampooed hair._

~~_She deserved it anyway._ ~~

About two hours later, the teen was exhausted.

He was lying on his back, trying to catch his breath while the children, more energetic than ever, tried to get him up so they could carry on playing.

“Levi get uuuup!! We’re not done yet!”

“I don’t know… what you brats think I am… but even I need some rest and—“

“We know you’re stronger than this!,” Mina stated, a little too close to his ear to his liking.

“Don’t disappoint me,” Annie said in turn, looking at him with icy eyes that reminded him too much of Mikasa’s.

“Alright, while Humanity’s Strongest rest, we should start planning our next attack!”

Eren turned to Reiner.

“Who’s Humanity’s Strongest?”

“Isn’t it obvious Eren? I was talking about Levi. He’s our captain but he needed a cool nickname too!”

Levi made a face.

“Once again, they’re not asking for my opinion.”

“I see! It does suit Levi hehe,” Eren had made himself comfortable on Levi’s knees while Berthold and Reiner remained wary and stood on the side.

“Now that I think about it,” Annie appeared in front of the boys, leaving her spot in front of Levi, “we still didn’t get Eren a nickname right?”

“Aren’t I a cadet?”

“You can’t just be a cadet forever,” Mina pointed out, also joining the group, “Reiner, Bert and Annie are the warriors. I am a solider, Petra’s the Boss, Mikasa is Red Scarf and Armin is our… spy or sailor?”

“Let’s go with spailor,” Eren cut off, a little too proud of himself. Mina didn’t add anything but anyone could see by the face she made that she didn’t approve of it.

“… Anyway, we need something for you too! Something linked to Levi would be great, don’t you think?”

Reiner looked like he was trying to understand the complexities of human being, “Hmmm….”.

“I thought he could be a soldier like you but something would be missing,” Bert noted.

“I agree, there’s something more to Eren than being a soldier… like the feeling you can always go beyond your limit, some great power…”

“It sounds like hope doesn’t it?”

All eyes turned to Petra. She blinked and tilted her head to one side.

“… it’s not?”

“What’s hope?,” the children asked almost in chorus.

“Oh so that was the problem,” Peta wrote the word on the blackboard and sat down on the yellow carpet, “H-O-P-E, it’s a great feeling. For example, it’s when you’re trying really hard to achieve something. You’re not sure what the results will be and it may be scary but hope chases the anxiety away. You just feel like it’ll happen even though nothing’s sure, kind of like a wish.”

The children were silent.

“You often hear us say ‘I hope’ though I guess the meaning changes depending on the circumstances.”

Except for Mina’s eye that sparkled in all their glory, no other reaction came from the group. Armin could be seen musing over the accuracy of such a weird word.

“It’s a little difficult to understand… but I feel like it’ll suit you.”

“Eren is always beaming with energy and doing everything with all his power. People just know they can count on him, aren’t I right?”

The brunet blushed from embarrassment and Petra’s kind smile didn’t help chase the redness away.

The children seemed content with the word but before Reiner could claim anything, Eren had turned to Levi and waited for his word.

The raven blinked, unsure of what he was supposed to say.

“If Levi is Humanity’s Strongest Soldier, can I be Humanity’s Hope?”

The brunet’s hands were closed in tiny fists. The pale looking kid that was Eren Yeager about two hours ago was hard to picture when the kid looked so determined right now.

Levi still didn’t forget the lie Eren had told everyone but the way he stood tall, looking straight at him was almost enough to chase his worries away.

“It’s not about you wanting to Eren, it's about being able to do it. Do you feel like you can carry everyone's hope?”

The brunet smiled contently as if he had anticipated the question.

“Of course!”

Levi smiled.

Maybe it was because of the proximity, maybe it was because he had forgotten about.

The sound of the door being open quickly made him bite his lips.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tomorrow at 11 am.

That was when Eren would leave the orphanage with Keith Shadis.

Levi was actually quite surprised Eren didn’t leave as soon as he we called by Mrs Ral yesterday. Petra told him that her mother would explain everything Eren but she also wanted to make sure he would feel comfortable around his future guardian. Those were just formalities though. Despite looking scary, Keith Shadis didn’t seem like a bad person and with someone like him, Eren would surely be raised into a great person.

The raven noted that Petra was unfortunately right about the children. When Eren had returned to them after seeing Shadis, they hadn’t asked anything. Reiner had cracked a joke, saying how Eren would have to fight him alone and Mina had playfully added that now she would have Levi’s full attention.

Eren had promised Reiner he would be a worthy opponent though he hadn’t found much to reply to Mina.

“Levi won’t find any good student like me anyway, he’ll be sad too!” was what he had said.

Today, it seemed like this topic was still on as Annie was having a great time teasing the poor boy.

“Who said anything about Levi being sad?”

“It’s more like Eren wants Levi to feel lonely without him!,” Mina added smugly.

“Shut it you two!,” Eren’s redness couldn’t fool anyone and the girls laughed. “It’s… It’s a man’s thing you wouldn’t understand!”

Levi was pretty sure Annie was trying her hardest not to laugh out loud.

“He certainly does have hope,” Petra said, joining Levi on the table where the raven was peacefully drinking some tea.

“Wipe that smile off your face Petra.”

“Neveeer.”

Levi only had one last hour with Eren today.

It surprised him that he wasn’t all round the brunet like had been the day before.

“Levi, tell them you’ll miss me!”

Well, it looked like Levi would have to take it back. If he wasn’t all over Eren, he could count on the brunet to chase after him, wasn’t it?

“Using Levi as your last option will probably be very effective… though I’m a little disappointed,” Reiner let out with his signature too-serious-face.

“What’s bad with that? Even heroes need trump card right?,” though Levi couldn’t see Eren’s face, he was convinced that the brunet was pouting.

“It’s more than a trump card here… I mean, it’s Humanity’s Strongest… Plus he’s sitting with the Boss, it’s not fair at all.”

“All is fair in love and bar!,” Eren almost barked.

“You mean war.”

“Please don’t Levi, I’m trying to be cool here.”

Levi was terrible at holding back his laugh, Petra noted.

“Alright, don’t sulk.”

“I’m not!”

“He’s pouting, it’s the same.”

“What a baby,” Mina sing-sang.

“I told you to stop uuugh!”

Eren surprised everyone by running at the door. Said door opened and two people stepped in.

Everyone in the room recognised Mrs Ral though only Levi was familiar with with the person following her.

The teen didn’t need to look at his phone to know it was time.

“It looks like you’re ready Eren,” Petra’s mother smiled.

“Ready to cry indeed,” Annie snickered.

“Why must you be like that” Eren groaned, pointing an accusing finger at his friend who stuck her tongue in reply, “It doesn’t matter though, I’m ready to go. I won’t miss you one bit after that, nope!”

“As if, you’ll miss our jokes!”

“Come on you two, he’s trying to be brave,” Petra said, patting the girls’ heads.

“Geez Petra I’m not trying to be brave, I AM brave.”

“Oh I see,” Petra’s sweet smile slowly turned into a smirk, “Then… you don’t need any last words from Levi? That’s too bad.”

If Eren looked like he was angry before, he looked on the verge of crying now.

Even Petra felt a little guilty.

Especially with Levi glaring at her from across the room.

“J-Just kidding, here Levi come on! I’m sure you have something you want to tell him right?”

Levi sighed and made his way to the shivering kid. He immediately crouched to his level.

“Calm down Eren, I have things to tell you before you go after all.”

“R-Really?”

“Hm kind of… Be sure you don’t cause any trouble to Mr Shadis alright?”

Eren stared.

“I kinda expected something deeper you know.”

Before Levi could add anything, Eren had already turned heels and made his way towards Shadis. The child's disappointment could be heard with his whispers and was displayed by the frown on his face.

“Eren.”

The child didn’t turn around. Actually, he made sure to look anywhere but in Levi's direction.

“Heroes cry too you know.”

The child didn’t react.

“Sometimes from happiness, sometimes from sadness, sometimes because they regret doing or not doing something."

Levi wondered if Eren was even listening to him. The lack of reaction was something he was not used to.

Eren had crossed his arms and seemed determined not to turn around anytime soon.

“My point is... If you have something to say, you should say it before it’s too late.”

A good five minutes passed without any reaction from the kid.

Levi sighed. Keith Shadis seemed ready to leave and so did Eren.

There was one problem though.

While Shadis made his way towards the door, the brunet was making his way towards Levi.

The room fell silent.

“Levi…”

Eren Yeager was a strong, energetic kid. He could run as fast as Annie, was as strong as Reiner but could get as nervous as Bert or as clumsy as Mina.

He could do many things, ranging from annoying Levi to having a great time with him. He loved Petra's cakes and Isabel's pancakes, he liked to find out new things by breaking the rules; he resented living in a cage.

The child was also bad at managing his temper. Eren was known for his angry demeanour but he was still a happy, carefree kid in the end.

It was probably the reason why time stopped when Levi spotted the tears in Eren’s eyes.

His shaky's form stood in front of Levi. When the raven tried to get him to look at his face, Eren turned away, keeping his eyes glued on the floor.

“I don’t want to leave…”

In the split of a second, the child was in Levi's arms.

The teen wasn't sure who moved first but those details fall into pale insignificance once he felt the child relax in his embrace.

“I don’t want to be alone…”

Minutes that feel like hours went by with Eren sobbing in Levi’s arms.

The teen hadn’t fully realised how powerless he was.

He wanted Eren to have an amazing last day with the all of them. He didn’t want him to be reduced to such a pitiful state.

“It’s not the end Eren, we will see each other again.”

“H-How can you say something like that… It’s never gonna happen…”

“It will Eren, aren’t you Humanity’s Hope? If you don’t carry mine, who am I supposed to rely on?”

Eren looked at him with puffy round eyes.

“You believe in me?”

His voice was barely audible.

“Of course I do,” Levi almost scoffed, “I need you to trust me on this one. Don’t tell me you can’t?”

“He’s right Cadet,” Reiner placed a firm hand on his shoulder, “We did say that Humanity’s Strongest and Humanity’s Hope were linked right? It will surely happen!”

Despite his confident tone, Levi could recognise a trembling voice when he heard one.

“If it’s the two of you, you’ll surely find each other soon enough. It’s hard to picture one without the other,” Annie said, letting out a small, almost invisible smile.

“Eren managed to get Levi’s full attention after all, not everyone can do it!,” Mina chirped in, smiling brightly as she tried to comfort her friend.

“The Eren we know is strong, if it’s him, something like this will be a piece of cake!,” Berthold managed to let out. Much like the others, he was sad about letting go of his friend but he couldn’t be a coward now. Just like Levi said, he had to tell him what he had in mind before it was too late.

“Guys…”

“Have faith Eren,” Petra crouched to his level and wiped the tears away with a handkerchief, “You’re Levi’s apprentice, aren't you?"

Eren nodded.

“How is it Eren? Can you do it?”

The colours were back on Eren's face. His eyes were still red and puffy from crying but the shaking was gone, leaving place to a calmer state.

The ghost of a smile stretched on his lips as he turned his full attention to Levi.

“It’s not about wanting to right? It’s about me being able to do it.”

And judging from the expression Eren had when leaving the orphanage, the raven knew his apprentice was more than capable of it.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Do you know the legend of the red string of fate?_

 

_They say soulmates are bound by a red invisible thread._

 

_The thread can sometimes get mixed up with others ones but n_ _o matter how much time passes,_

 

_it will never break,_

 

_never tear off,_

 

_and never disappear._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Mikasa slow down we’re here early.”

“I don’t need you to come with me, I’m not five anymore.”

“Next time say it to your father, not me.”

“You would have come anyway… Shouldn’t you be working Levi?”

Levi sighed. He knew coming with Mikasa for her first day at university would be quite challenging but he was wrong.

_It was nerves wrecking._

“I’ve got the day off and your dad insisted, or rather begged I came with you. We both know how much he hates me for being your favourite when you were a child, so just… get along with it, will you?”

Mikasa looked away.

“You weren’t my favourite.”

“Sure, now where does that speech take place ugh. Those are so useless.”

“Geez Levi, why are you… nevermind, I guess it’s your personality,” Mikasa tugged her scarf higher, “Armin should be here too, I’ll look for him.”

“Oi Mikasa don’t go a— damnit, she got away.”

Levi found a bench near the auditoriums and guessed he had nothing better to do than sit and wait for a text from his cousin.

More than ten years went in the blink of an eye. Levi got a job and worked under one of childhood friends, Erwin, along with Hange. Levi always found it weird how he, Hange and Erwin managed to stick close all these years but those weren’t the only ones. Petra was obviously present too and their group grew bigger with the arrival of her boyfriend Oluo and some of his friends; Mike, Nanaba, Eld and Gunther.

Mikasa and Armin were in university now. As expected, Mikasa grew into a beautiful woman and soon had many people chasing after all – Levi was sure the boy who passed by earlier took a liking to her, too bad he looked too much like a horse to fit her standards. Armin grew more confident though he still enjoyed books better than loud people (Hange).

Levi was tempted to take one cigarette but he remembered too well where he was. University wasn’t like high school but the raven could just picture Mikasa glaring at him if she caught him smoking again. If Levi wasn’t Mikasa’s favourite anymore, she sure remained protective of him and maybe a little too concerned for his well-being.

His phone buzzed and he noticed he got a message from Mikasa.

“Classroom 144, Rogue Hall near the Science Department. Come quickly.”

_He didn’t have much of a choice had he?_

Levi quickly caught of the signs around him. Luckily he was near the localisation.

The adult sighed and forced himself to get up.

_I thought she didn’t want me to come in the first place._

Mikasa and a familiar blond head were waiting for him in front of the door. Armin greeted Levi with a quick wave of hand. Levi waved in return and looked around. Not many people were around.

“Do you need something?”

“Actually we ran into one of the teachers, they’d like to speak with my parents but since they’re not here…”

Levi stared.

“Mikasa this is the first day what could have you d—“

“Calm down Levi, it’s about some information dad gave. Looks like he mixed some numbers and now I’m supposedly living in a cavern. Also mom’s married to Aunt Kuchel and I have a little brother called Levi.”

“…”

“You understand why you were my favourite when I was younger now?”

Levi scoffed.

“This is so stupid. Where’s that teacher?”

“He want to retrieve some papers but he said you could wait for him in the room 144,” Armin explained.

“… Me? ou’re running away?”

Mikasa looked offended, though it was hardly noticeable since her expression didn’t change much.

“I believe the speech will be interesting, contrary to others people.”

“Fair enough,” the raven passed a hand through his raven locks, ”Alright, go on. I’ll drop by later and have a talk with your father.”

Mikasa and Armin quickly ran away while Levi entered the room.

He knew his uncle was a hard-worker but this… this was just a big no for him.

Levi stood near the window, waiting for the teacher to come. He hoped the –probably- old man –geezer- wouldn’t be too much of a pain in the ass. Levi was more than happy to leave university after five years, he didn’t need any extra lecture nor complaint.

_Not that he was a troublemaker, not at all._

The door slid open and before the teacher could say anything, Levi quickly stated his business.

“Alright, I don’t have much time here and I’m not even sure I can be considered as a guardian as Mikasa’s _cousin_ so quickly tell me if I need to call my good-for-nothing uncle and—“

The laugh coming from the other’s person caused Levi to stop in his tracks.

"I didn't think Mikasa's idea would work..."

When he raised his head to meet the other’s, Levi thought he was dreaming, that his mind was tricking him once again.

Still, there was no doubt. The man in front looked too much like the kid he once knew not to be him.

The raven could tell apart that messy brown hair and those vibrant green eyes anywhere.

“What the fuck.”

_Smooth Levi. Really smooth._

“I will be honest, I’m a little hurt here. I thought I was supposed to carry on your hope?”

Levi tried asking something, tried just aligning words together so as to form a coherent sentence but nothing came out. The silence soon surrounded them and if the student had looked confident upon arriving, embarrassment was written all over his face now.

“Maybe I should have waited for the others… but I wanted to see you first. I’m your apprentice after all.”

Levi swallowed.

“Damnit… appearing out of nowhere like this... If the others are here indeed then Mina will throw a fuss.”

Another laugh was heard.

“Indeed she will.”

The student crossed the room and stood in front of Levi. The raven could just see how tall the kid he had been taking care of had grown. He was talle than him now. His traits were sharper, more defined but there was something with that face that would always remind Levi of the chubby cheeks and the goofy smile he grew to like.

“You were Mina’s favourite after all though I have always been yours.”

Levi sighed.

“Wipe that smirk off your face, Eren.”

 

 

 

**It All Comes Tumbling Down - FIN**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has finally come to an end.
> 
> Thanks everyone for following me. Please excuse the mistakes it's almost 2am here and I had to recheck the whole thing because ao3 crashed haha ;w;
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the final chapter. I had differents ideas as to how the story may have ended but I thought this one would be the most accurate regarding how I portrayed the characters.
> 
> As some of you may already know I'm not really in the aot fandom anymore. When I first started writing I was thinking about making a part two with Levi and Eren once again after all these years but I don't think I'll carry it in the end >.>'
> 
> I don't think any of you would have any question regarding the story but for those who may be interested I have a tumblr account: "aekyon." I'll be happy if you said hi haha :'D
> 
> Once again, thanks for all your comment and just for reading in general. It must be one of the few stories I actually finish, yay me xD
> 
> May the ereri/riren be with you <3


	8. It all leads to you

Sometimes, life likes to play trick on people. Some people call those incidents mere coincidences or even karma for the more negative part but Levi knew better.

 

Fate was trying to tell him something and teamed up with his (shitty) guardian angel in order to mess up his life (really good).

 

Levi sighed. Right now, he was waiting in front of a bar mostly frequented by students and teenagers.

 

_“What is an old man like him doing here?”_

… was probably what most people thought upon seeing him smoking in front of the building.

Everything had to do with an encounter which happened one week ago.

 

When he was a teenager, Levi was many things: rude, grumpy, uninterested nor interesting yet he was surprisingly caring and kind. Those two last traits got him to work with one of his friends in an orphanage where he got to take care of children who warmed up to him and eventually adopted him as their mentor.

 

One would think Levi adopted the children but _they_ were the ones making decisions.

 

_Of course, Levi didn’t get any say in it like many other people who happened to cross road with them._

 

Saying goodbye was more painful than he would have thought. After a certain brown-haired little boy was adopted, Levi only remained a couple of weeks as it was when his contract ended.

 

Years later, as his cousin enrolled in university and his life was but a messy schedule, life took its chance on him. He accompanied Mikasa to the university (which was part of her plan actually, not that he knew at the time) and reunited with one of the children he took care of about ten years ago.

 

Eren Yeager lost the chubby cheeks Levi would never admit to having loved but he still looked like the small puppy following him around.

 

There was only one problem.

 

The raven had been cornered against the window and as his mind was urging him to stop whatever Eren was about to do, the door had burst open.

 

What followed must have been the worst _cat fight_ Levi ever witnessed and strangely enough it involved the same people claiming him up until now.

 

“E..ren… You...,” the newcomer stared at them in disbelief, her shock soon turning into anger, “YOU CHEATER! WE SAID WE’LL ALL GO SEE LEVI TOGETHER!”

 

Eren scoffed and turned around to face her “I don’t know what you mean Mina,” he said, pouting, “I just happened to run into Levi and… well you know it’s hard to contain yourself in front of him.”

 

Levi stared.

 

_“What the fuck happened to you? Why are you pouting?”_

Mina still looked pissed but she managed to compose herself quickly, “I understand how difficult it is Eren, which is why…”

 

Next thing he knew, she pushed brunet and threw herself at Levi.

 

The raven didn’t even bother avoiding her as he knew it was futile.

 

“... which is why you’ll understand I could not simply stay still and not jump at him right?”

 

The only adult present didn’t have to look around to know the female student was grinning and her male counterpart was probably glaring at her.

 

“It sure brings back memories,” was the only thing he said while Mina moved him around in order to prevent Eren from snatching him away.

 

“Levi, don’t stand still, come back in my ar—MINA YOU DID NOT JUST FONDLE HIS ASS”.

 

“FIGHT ME”.

 

Levi sighed. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted two familiar blondes and the tallest person he has ever seen watching the scene before them with knowing smiles.

 

“Well, I suppose it’s a good thing you’re as lively as ever.”

 

“Levi, smile again please I need it as my phone wallpaper.”

 

“Tch, you’re way too slow Mina,” Eren scoffed as he put his phone back in his pocket, ”That’s why I’m his hope and you’re only another soldier.”

 

Mina finally let go of Levi in favour of jumping at Eren.

 

_“Is he being childish or did that warrior game really carry on?”_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

 

 

 

After this fateful encounter, Mina and Eren were quick to ask (beg) Levi for his phone number. Due to his work and the start of school, everyone agreed it would be better to meet in the weekend, which is the reason why Levi was currently standing in front of a building he never thought he would go in.

 

He still remembered how a simple “It’s time” from Annie was enough for Eren and Mina to calm down and go back to being proper adults or at least, pretending to be.

 

The raven didn’t realise he had walked in until one of the waitress greeted him. She was rather petite with blonde hair and probably had the clearest blue eyes Levi had ever seen.

 

“Welcome! Are you alone?”

 

“Actually I’m meeting some stud—“ and Levi paused, realising that maybe an old man meeting four students unrelated to him past 11pm wasn’t the cleverest thing to say.

 

Alright, maybe he _overthought_ but then again briefly mentioning it to Hange wasn’t the best thing to say _especially_ when said Hange was drunk and betting their money on Eren or whatever.

 

“Hm, I’m looking for someone called Eren—“

 

“Oh are you Levi by any chance? I’ve heard so much about you from Eren and… well, mainly Eren. It’s nice to meet you!”

 

“Oh hum, nice to meet you.”

 

They did not awkwardly shake hands.

 

“If you’re looking for the group, they’ve already arrived. Please follow me!”

 

Levi nodded.

 

The waitress who introduced herself as Historia may have sensed Levi’s slight uneasiness because the rest of their conversation were mostly one-sided; not that Levi was being rude and not saying much, rather the blonde was happily telling him how excited Eren and the others were. Levi quickly understood the blonde knew the full story and by the way her eyes sparkled whenever he smiled at her old stories, the raven was relieved that such as nice person entered the life of those brats.

 

“For the last time Eren I’m NOT telling you how Levi’s ass felt”.

 

The duo stopped in their track.

 

“I guess I’ll just have to find myself,” the brunet casually shot back. The tall blonde guy sitting next to him burst into laughter while his tallest friend next to him panicked even more if him looking back and forth between the two arguing students was any indication. Only the blonde girl sitting in front of them looked bored.

 

“Can you guys stop with th—“

 

“Wait Annie,” the angered girl abruptly stood up and pointed an accusing finger to her Nemesis, “This guy right here,” she said, staring at the brunet who only smirked in response, “is challenging me. I will NOT allow him to win without fighting first”.

 

“Why do I even bother,” Annie mused, looking back at her phone. She glanced at Reiner, “Shouldn’t Levi arrive soon? Meeting up the weekend is fine but 11pm is still kinda late”.

 

“He should be, and sorry about that,” Reiner sighed, ignoring Eren’s passionate speech about the love of his life, “Bert and I cannot choose our schedule, unfortunately.”

 

“… Sorry, I didn’t mean to—“

 

“Hey it’s okay, don’t,” the blonde crossed his arms, “I was the one who told you to focus on your studies. Leave the work to Bert and I”.

 

“We told you,” Bert said, “this time you’re free to pursue what you want.”

 

Annie didn’t answer right away. Instead, she grabbed the menu sitting on the table and pretended to think about which drink she would go for

 

“… thanks _dads_.”

 

“That’s my girl,” Reiner hummed. If anyone looked at him they’d have probably noticed the singly tear under his eye.

 

Berthold sighed in content…

 

“I’m so glad everything work—“

 

“LEVI’S NOT YOURS!”

 

… and was cut off by Mina and Eren’s heated argument.

 

“Just because you were the one to touch his ass doesn’t mean you’ve won,” Eren said as calmly as he could, “However, I’ll be the FIRST ONE to touch his perfect ABS!“

 

“Abs? Really? Oh I know what you really want Eren and that’s why I’m going to stop you.”

 

Before the argument could get any worst (embarrassing) and Eren could reply, Levi made his presence known.

 

By talking to Historia.

 

“I think I’ve got the wrong people. I should go back home.”

 

He should have known the two brunets would jump at him.

 

 

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

 

 

 

After being tackled down by both Mina and Eren, Levi reluctantly sat at the table.

 

Only Bert seemed sorry for him. Though her cold mask, Annie was definitely amused and one look at Reiner’s growing smirk gave it all.

 

It was a good thing Mina and Eren were still bickering though.

 

Levi didn’t have to come up with an excuse whenever he ruffled their hair or voiced his doubt on their ‘growing’ maturity.

 

(He would never admit he was relieved to see his brats again).

 

“So the three of you are living together?”

 

The raven was glad when Annie answered instead of Reiner whose face was deep into his plate, “It’s not as bad as I thought it would be. Bert and Reiner are working most of the time so I have the flat for myself.”

 

“It felt natural,” Berthold added, “The three of us were always together after all.”

 

 _“Like me, Erwin and Hange.”_ Levi thought.

 

“Eren’s the only one without roommate,” Reiner smirked, “Even though he tried _so_ hard.”

 

“I was too busy studying to socialize,” the brunet answered, he almost sounded proud. “Well, Shadis would have had my head if I wasn’t the perfect scholar.”

 

“He’s a good person though, he was the one who make this,” Mina vaguely gestured to the centre of the table, “possible.”

 

Eren smiled, “Well it did take some long conversation, convincing and good grades… but yeah, it was definitely worth my sleepless nights.”

 

Annie rolled her eyes, “You sound like the perfect student.”

 

“Yeah, let’s not forget the other reason why your roommates left you,” Mina face-palmed, “You were plain rude with them.”

 

“How so?,” Levi asked. He should have seen the look of betrayal on Eren’s face coming. Sweet memories.

 

“This guys was pretty popular,” Reiner started despite the brunet’s dangerous glare.

 

“He was indeed but they never picked his interest,” Bert continued.

 

“So instead of gently telling them that…” Annie went on, “He told them, and I quote: _Unless you’re a short adult with deep black eyes and short raven hair, I’m not interested._ ”

 

Levi didn’t take the obvious bait, “Well it’s rather direct but not as rude as I expected.”

 

Mina delivered the finishing blow.

 

“… _Actually no forget about it, obviously someone like you couldn’t possibly compare to them_. _Also, could you stop eating my food_? _I know it’s you._ ”

 

Levi took a sip of his drink.

 

“Why are you behaving like Mikasa when she was _five_?”

 

Eren didn’t take the obvious bait either but mumbled, “I was just being faithful. Were _you_?”

 

“Huh? Why should I answer—“

 

“Nevermind, I know you’re single.”

 

“Thanks to Mikasa,” Mina sighed, “We owe her big time. Not only for those precious information but also for coming up with that brilliant plan.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes, “I guess I should thank her too. At least I won’t have to worry about some brat stalking me…”

 

Eren gasped, “How do you know about this???”

 

Levi didn’t want to know if Eren was joking or not.

 

Before he could question Eren on this very subject, Mina set her glass loud enough on the table to catch his attention.

 

“You two are always like this…,” she pouted, “being in your own world and ignoring your surroundings…”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to—“

 

“INCLUDE ME TOO DAMNIT!”

 

Annie looked at her friend then turned back to Levi, “Yup, she’s drunk.”

 

“AM NOT!”

 

“How many fingers do you see?”

 

“Sorry I’m only interested in the view in front of me.”

 

Levi blinked while Eren bit his tongue, “She’s not down yet…”

 

 

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

 

 

 

Those were Levi’s earliest memories from the night before.

 

Afterwards, he remembered biding goodbye to everyone. Mina hugged him and he actually hugged back which earned a gasp from Eren and then a collective group hug as Reiner dragged the others and threw himself at him.

 

Annie went with Mina and the both of them grabbed a taxi. Levi had offered the ride but the blonde told him to keep it for the next time. Reiner and Bert were also rejected, though Annie only smirked as she told them to enjoy their day off.

 

A blushing Bert was soon led away by Reiner. The tall blonde waved at the remaining two like any good drunk person before heading to his car. Levi would have stopped him hadn’t he seen Bert taking the keys from his hand. Fortunately, he was the responsible (sober) one.

 

Levi was left alone with Eren.

 

The raven was definitely not letting Eren go back home alone. Annie didn’t accept but Eren certainly would right?

 

Right indeed. The green eyed boy was ecstatic.

 

“It feels like an adventure,” Eren said as he hopped in.

 

“It surely is the start of something new,” Levi muttered.

 

For a while, the ride was quiet. Levi hadn’t even bothered turning on the radio but Eren didn’t seem to mind as he hummed a song to himself.

 

The sky was dark above them and only a couple of building were still lit. Eren’s eyes wandered outside, looking for anything to set his eyes upon. At first the raven thought he was looking for the moon. Though Levi’s eyes were safely set on the road, he would still occasionally glance at the brunet next to him.

 

It still felt surreal.

 

No one expected a reunion.

 

No one cried.

 

There wasn’t much talking about fate or destiny. There wasn’t the cliché happy running all together.

 

There was only six friends, goofy smiles and silliness.

 

 _“It does sound cliché though,”_ Levi thought fondly.

 

Eren, Annie, Mina, Berthold and Reiner matured into adulthood but they didn’t change per se.

 

If anything, Levi felt like a dry adult sucking the life out of those fresh bloods.

 

Mina was still as bubbly as ever. She was bold in her own way and surely, Levi knew the little girl with her piggy tails was still lurking somewhere under those layers of confidence.

 

Annie was still keeping her role of voice of reason. Though she had grew a little more playful, the warrior who had vowed to protect Mina was keeping her word.

 

Berthold wasn’t as shy anymore. It did take some time for him to open to Levi before and the respect he earned was held in the same, highest regard.

 

Reiner was definitely becoming an evolved version of himself. There wasn’t any reason to doubt his acting skills nor leadership anymore; after all, he did a good job leading his soldiers up until now and Levi knew it wouldn’t stop there.

 

As for Eren…

 

Levi had reached his destination.

 

When he glanced at Eren, the brunet wasn’t asleep. His eyes weren’t wandering outside anymore. It’s only as he took his time to look at him that Levi realised Eren had been looking at his reflexion in the window.

 

“Eren,” Levi whispered, “We’re here.”

 

(I’m here).

 

A small laugh escaped Eren’s lips, “Thanks.”

 

“Don’t mention it.”

 

“I don’t feel like moving though.”

 

“Should I kick your ass?”

 

“Nevermind… At least open the door for me.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes but complied. Eren laughed again and the raven wondered if he was drunk or genuinely amused.

 

“I’m really glad we could meet again Levi…”

 

“Don’t make it sound like it’s the last time we see each other.”

 

“It’s not?,” Levi scoffed and held back any comment when he saw Eren smiling, “I mean, I thought things will be weird since we grew up and all but it’s still the same as ever…”

 

“Well, last time I remember you were crying your eyes out so I guess it _is_ a little different,” Levi smirked.

 

“Meanie.”

 

Levi didn’t budge when the brunet hugged him once again.

 

Truth to be told, Levi had lost count. Whether it was to piss off Mina or just in his personality, Eren had had hugged him a number of time that day.

 

(Not that he would complain).

 

“You should go to sleep.”

 

“I should. Thanks again Levi.”

 

Eren had grown into a handsome young man.

 

In some regard, he was still the same brat who kept climbing his back.

 

He was still the same brat who wanted him as his mentor and never hesitated to imitate him if it meant he could get closer to Levi.

 

When the brunet was a child, Levi had dismissed any feeling he could have for him as pure adoration.

 

_After all, Eren did draw on his eyebrows so they could look like Levi’s._

 

But now, they both were adults.

 

And unless he had been lied to, they both were single.

 

So? It was pretty simple.

 

Unlike his teenage self who couldn’t do anything when six-year-old Eren was taken away, adult Levi moved forwards.

 

“Say Eren, are you free on next Saturday?”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update? I'm not even in the fandom anymore but I had this saved so I thought I could share it haha! I should probably correct the previous chapters but I'm lazy. Hello and goobye ereri fandoms, it was nice seeing you again!


End file.
